Where the Heart Is
by UA
Summary: Set 2 months after the end of TMW; Sheridan has a family now. The question is...does Luis want to be a part of it? And things get complicated between Gwen, Ethan, and Theresa. Sequel to Tell Me Why. Part Twenty added 11-15-03 :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about (except for Catherine…she's ALL mine!). They belong to JER and NBC.  
  
The sequel to Tell Me Why. You might want to read that one first. Don't worry. It's pretty short, lol. It'll help you understand the basics.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
And as always…I'd LOVE to read what you thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sheri? How much longer?" Sheridan smiled at Catherine's softly spoken question. "We're almost there." Catherine's green eyes shone with excitement, and Sheridan felt her heart soar at the welcome sight. Slowly but surely the little girl she knew and loved was returning to her. Two months ago…two months ago she wasn't sure if she existed anymore. Marie's death had broken her heart. And hers. She'd never forget the haunted look in Catherine's green eyes the night they found Marie…  
  
Catherine still missed her mother. Sheridan was sure she'd always miss her mother. She knew she missed hers. But she made a promise to herself she would never let her forget Marie. Or how much she loved her. She couldn't replace Marie. She didn't want to try. All she could do was be there for Catherine. She sighed and took the papers out of her purse. The adoption papers. Catherine was legally hers.  
  
"Will your family like me, Sheri?" Catherine whispered. "Like you?" Sheridan teased. Tickling Catherine's sides and making her squeal with delight. "They'll LOVE you. Especially Ivy and Ethan. And I know for a fact that Luis's mother and sister and brother can't wait to meet you." Catherine's green eyes sparkled hopefully. "I can't wait to see Luis," she said shyly. Neither can I, Sheridan thought with a smile. Neither can I.  
  
"Sheri…read me the letter again," Catherine pleaded. Threading her tiny fingers through Sheridan's. "Again?" Sheridan laughed. "Don't you have that letter memorized by now?" Catherine giggled. "Sheri…" "Okay," Sheridan relented. Taking the letter from Catherine's hands. She carried that thing with her everywhere. The paper was faded and worn from so much handling. She cleared her voice and began reading. If she closed her eyes, she could hear his deep voice…  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
Catherine,  
  
Your fuzzy friend says hello. :) We can't let his true identity be revealed, can we? Do you like to swim, Catherine? Maybe we could go to the beach sometime. Just you, me, and Sheri. If Sheri wants to. You're going to have to help me work on her, Catherine. Our friend Sheri is very stubborn. Theresa helped me paint your room yesterday. Now I don't know too much about little girls. But my l'il sis is sure you'll LOVE it. I hope so. And the new house, too. Are you going to invite me over? :) I miss you, Catherine (and Sheri, too—but don't let her know how much). See you soon, lovely Mademoiselle.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Monsieur  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
"Sheri," Catherine said worriedly. "I don't know how to swim." A smile threatened at the corners of her mouth as she caressed Catherine's silky cheek and reassured her. "I'll teach you how. And I'm sure Luis would love to help." Yes, Luis WOULD love to help, she realized. Sighing happily. There were still a lot of things to sort out between them. Yet she was nothing if not willing to give it her all. Just to have Luis in her and Catherine's lives. She just hoped he was willing to take things slowly. She loved him. Would that be enough to keep him around?  
  
"I can't wait to see my new room," Catherine said softly. Looking out the plane's small window. "Tell me about the house again, Sheri. Please." "Well…," Sheridan smiled. Picturing it in her own mind. "Ethan said it's beautiful. And old. Very old. It needs a lot of work. But that's half the fun, isn't it Catherine?" Catherine's dark curls bounced as she nodded her head. "Your room's upstairs. Down the hall from mine. You know what? I'm sure we'll BOTH love it," she said. Tweaking Catherine's nose.  
  
The flight attendant announced it was time for them to put on their seatbelts, and Catherine was practically buzzing with excitement. "We're almost there, Sheri." "Yes, sweetie." We're almost there. Catherine held her hand tightly as  
  
the plane descended. And slowed to a stop. "Do you have everything?" she asked. Unbuckling Catherine's safety belt and taking her small hand. "This is it, Catherine. Are you ready?" "Oui," Catherine said with a nod of her head.  
  
Sheridan's heart beat wildly in her chest as she scanned the crowd of people in the terminal. Where was he? She was sure he would be there. "Sheri," Catherine said nervously. Sheridan lifted Catherine in her arms and hugged her tight. "It's okay. Just a lot of people here. That's all." "Aunt Sheridan!" she heard a familiar voice call, and her blue eyes lit up at a sight for sore eyes. "Ethan!" Luis wasn't the only person she had missed. She missed the companionship she and her nephew shared. "You must be Catherine," Ethan grinned. "This is for you," he said. Catherine took the pink rose from his grasp and brought it up to her nose. Breathing in the sweet, fragrant scent. "Merci," she said shyly.  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes still searched for him, and she sighed disappointedly when she didn't find him. Ethan smiled slightly as he asked, "You ready to get out of here? Charles is picking up your luggage." "Oh, Ethan," she said. Hugging him tight. "Let's go home." Ethan placed him hand on the small of her back and led her outside. Into the vibrant sun. Catherine took everything in. Asking questions the whole way home. "Sheri!" she exclaimed excitedly. Pointing in the distance. "Is that it?"  
  
Ethan smiled at the little girl's reaction. Sheridan looked to him for confirmation. "Yes, Catherine. We're home," she beamed. Falling in love with the place at once. "Ethan…thank you." "I still don't understand why you can't just stay at the cottage anymore. But this place is definitely…you'll like it. I'm certain of that," he said. Taking her hand and helping her out of the car after it had slowed to a stop.  
  
"Sheri," Catherine said anxiously. "May I…?" "Don't go too far," Sheridan smiled. Running a hand over Catherine's glossy dark curls. "And be careful." "Ethan," Sheridan said after Catherine's tiny figure disappeared into the house. "I have my reasons. Please respect them." "I do," he sighed. Hugging her close. In goodbye. "Are you not coming in?" she said. Somewhat disappointed. "You and Catherine need some time alone. To get settled. I'll be back later. I promise," he said. Opening the car door and getting in. "See you then," she called after him.  
  
Watching until he was gone before she turned around with a smile. This was her home. Her and Catherine's home.  
  
"Catherine! Catherine, where are you?" she yelled. Her voice echoing off the still rather bare walls. She would have to do something about that. Soon. She was growing more and more excited about the prospect of fixing up this place. Making it a real home. "Catherine!" she called. Still no answer, but she could hear the tinkling sound of her laughter in the air. She followed the sound. "Catherine…there you are," she finished in a whisper. Her heart pounding when their eyes met. "Luis," she breathed. "I thought…" "Welcome home," Luis greeted with a breathtaking smile. "We've been waiting for you," Catherine giggled. Kissing Luis's smooth shaven cheek with a sweet smile. "For a long time," Luis said as he took her hand in his and pulled her close. "Such a long time," he whispered softly. Brushing her hair back gently from her face and taking her in his arms. Happy tears filled her blue eyes as she listened to the comforting thud of his heartbeat. Home. She was finally home. 


	2. Part One

Part One  
  
  
  
"Sheridan," Gwen said. Touching her bare arm gently. "She's so adorable." A happy smile lit up Sheridan's face. Made her blue eyes sparkle as she glanced at Catherine. Currently squealing in delight and throwing her head back when Luis pushed her high in the sky. Her almost black curls blowing in the wind. The tire swing on the ancient tree already a favorite of hers. "Sheri," Catherine called. "Watch me. Luis says I can touch the sun." Luis shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her lazily. "Look at you," Gwen laughed. "Catherine may be able to reach the sun, but you're on cloud nine. You still love him, don't you? Even after…" She sighed. Sitting down on the rustic picnic table. A relic left behind by the previous owners.  
  
Gwen hesitated for only a second before she joined her. Smoothing her silk skirt around her crossed ankles. "Even after," Sheridan whispered. Her heart skipping a beat when Luis looked her way. "So…," Gwen began thoughtfully. "Guess all my letters and phone calls trying to convince you otherwise were ignored. I'm offended," she teased. Doing a very handy impersonation of her mother at that exact second, Sheridan thought with a laugh. "He made a mistake, Gwen. We all do. You have to admit…with my prior behavior, it was understandable." "Maybe," Gwen admitted. "What now?"  
  
Sheridan mulled the simple question over in her mind for a few seconds before answering. "We start over. If he's willing, of course. Learn more about each other. So we won't make the same mistakes again. And hopefully," she paused. Waving at Catherine and blushing at Luis's wink. "Hopefully, he'll have the patience to put up with me. Take things slow. If I don't scare him off first." Gwen snorted. Very unlady-like. "Sheridan…do you hear yourself? Willing? Patient? Afraid? Look at the man. Most men would have run the second 'I love you' escaped your lips. And Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald hardly seems the type to be scared of anything. Or anyone. Especially you. Although…you are a bit of a challenge," she smirked.  
  
"Well thanks for your vote of confidence. I feel so much better," Sheridan scoffed. "And you're supposed to be my friend." "I AM your friend," Gwen smiled. Jumping down from the picnic table. "That's why I'm going to go help Ethan with that lemonade he promised us and give you and Luis and Catherine some much needed quality time. Alone," she stressed. "Make the best of it," she warned. Her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Sheridan smiled after her as she sauntered toward the French doors that led inside. To the open, airy living room. Open and airy because it's empty, Sheridan, she thought. You HAVE to go shopping for some furniture. Soon. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
"Sheri! Sheri!" Catherine shouted. "Look what I found!" she said. Skipping up to her and proudly showing off her sweet little bouquet of wildflowers. "Aww. Thank you, Catherine. These are so pretty," she said. Bringing them to her nose and inhaling the scent. "Luis got you a flower, too," Catherine grinned. Even her green eyes smiling. "He did, did he?" she asked. Biting her lip nervously as he produced a single red rose from behind his back. "Luis," she gasped. "Where did you find this? It's so beautiful." "There's a whole garden full of them," he said proudly. His dark eyes shining. "A little neglected. But we can fix that." We. He said 'we', she thought. Her smile growing even wider.  
  
"Sheri," Catherine said excitedly. Tugging her forward by the hand. "Swing with me. Please," she pleaded with a pout of her pink lips. A trick she had quickly perfected during their two months of living together. Catherine was well aware that her Sheri could not bear to say no to her at all. "Come on, Sheri," Luis teased. "It'll be fun." She laughed aloud. The little sneaks. They were double-teaming her, she realized when she caught Catherine's attempt at a wink out of the corner of her eye. "Okay," she relented. "How does this work?" she asked in puzzlement. "Sheri," Catherine rolled her eyes. And she's having NO problem fitting in judging by that little maneuver. "Here. I'll help you," Luis offered. And her breath got stuck in her throat at his gentle touch. Slow was going to be torture. Pure torture, came the unbidden thought. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"You ready?" he asked. His brown eyes twinkling. "Luis!" she screamed when he didn't give her a chance to answer. Launching her and Catherine high in the air. Catherine threw her head back in abandon. Giggling. She on the other hand…she clutched the old tire with an iron grip. Her fingers bloodless and white from the effort. "Sheridan," Luis laughed. "I can't believe you're afraid of this. After what we've been through. Relax," Luis encouraged. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." That was all she needed to hear. She let go of her fears. Relaxed. And had more fun than she had had in ages. "Isn't it fun, Sheri?" Catherine said breathlessly. Sheridan's only response was joyful laughter. 


	3. Part Two

Part Two  
  
"You can't catch me!" Catherine squealed. Racing up the steps to her room. Sheridan smiled after her. This felt...it was almost like they were a family. She glanced at Luis out of the corner of her eye. He looked so...content. "She already loves it here," she said softly. "And you?" Luis asked with a smile. His dark eyes shining at her. Taking in the sparse walls. The empty rooms. "There's a lot of work still to be done."  
  
"I love it here, too," she admitted. "This place is home. Mine and Catherine's home. I can't wait to make memories here, Luis. Fill it up with all the things that say Sheridan and Catherine live here." Only Sheridan and Catherine, he wanted to say. "Sheri! Sheri! Listen!" Sheridan and Luis laughed softly as Catherine's sweet voice seemed to bounce off the walls. "Sheri...I'm afraid of the dark," Catherine pouted. Wrapping her little arms around Sheridan's legs. Forgetting all about her earlier dare.  
  
Luis turned the light switch on then. Flooding the room with light. "Better?" he asked. Kneeling at Catherine's feet and tapping her cute little nose with his index finger. Catherine threw her arms around Luis's neck gratefully and whispered, "Better." Sheridan's heart swelled with happiness and love for both of them as she watched Catherine lay her dark head on Luis's strong shoulder and snuggle close. Luis carried Catherine to the middle of the room where a mound of pillows lay. "Luis," Catherine questioned. "Where will I sleep? There's no bed." Luis's rich laughter filled the room. "Here, of course," he said. Resting Catherine against the pillows and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Does Sheri's room have a bed?" "Nope," Luis chuckled. "Sheri doesn't have a bed either," he stated. Straightening up beside her. When his arm brushed against her side she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her cheeks flushed when he teased, "We'll have to do something about that, won't we? Sheri NEEDS a bed." It wasn't so much the words. But the devilish look in his dark eyes. Sure...slow and steady won the race, Sheridan. But are you sure you won't suffer heart failure before then? "Where will she sleep?" Catherine asked curiously. Sheridan scooped Catherine up in her arms and settled back against the pillows with a sigh. "With you," she smiled. Stroking Catherine's dark curls tenderly.  
  
"Luis," Catherine said. Her tiny mouth forming an "O" when she yawned sleepily. "Will you stay with me and Sheri?" "Catherine," Sheridan said in surprise. "Luis can't stay with us. He has to work tomorrow." "Actually," Luis grinned. "I'm on vacation. Two weeks. Starting yesterday," he said. Laughing at the expression on Sheridan's face. Her blue eyes flashed. "I'm sure Pilar will be happy to see so much of you. Catherine...Luis can't stay with us because he has to go home to HIS family." "Oh," Catherine responded. The hopeful sparkle in her green eyes dulling. Her little face falling with this latest news.  
  
"Hey," Luis whispered. Tipping Catherine's chin up and looking into her eyes. "Why the sad face?" "Nothing," Catherine mumbled. Twisting a curl around her pinkie. Luis held a finger to his lips. Motioning for Sheridan to keep silent. And walked out of the room. Returning seconds later. His hands behind his back. "Catherine," he called. "Catherine...I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Catherine crossed her arms and did as Luis instructed. Her full bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Sheridan smiled at him when she saw the surprise. "Now...open them," Luis said. "My bear!" Catherine squealed happily. Hugging the fuzzy creature close and placing a kiss on its button nose. "Merci, Luis," she cried.  
  
"That's not all," Luis laughed. Tickling the soles of Catherine's bare feet. Catherine giggled. Beaming with pleasure at the thought of more. "Sheri's wrong," he said. Ignoring her arched golden brow at his words. "I talked with Mama before I came to see you today, and she and I agreed I would stay with you two for as long as it takes to get you both acquainted with this old house. She doesn't want you to be alone," he qualified. Trying to read the look in Sheridan's blue eyes. "Yay!" Catherine clapped. Her green eyes dancing with delight when Luis said there would be a story, after all. She tucked her dark head under Sheridan's chin and listened attentively as Luis wove a tale of a beautiful Princess and a Knight.  
  
"...and the Knight told the Princess...'Because I love you'." His heart thudded in his chest. It was too quiet, he thought. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Too quiet. "Sheridan," he whispered. Tracing the lines of her palm. "Sheridan," he repeated. Catherine shifted against him in her sleep. Cuddling even deeper into his embrace, and Sheridan's hand fell from her waist. A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized...she was asleep. Fast asleep. She hadn't heard a word of his confession. The story was about him and her, of course. Maybe she was trying to tell him something, he thought. Stifling the laughter he felt rising in his chest. He kissed the crown of her golden head and pulled her closer to his warmth. His smile stretching wider as she sighed softly in her sleep. "Luis," she breathed. "Love you," she mumbled against his chest. Me too, Princess. "Me, too," he said. And shut his eyes. Maybe tomorrow. 


	4. Part Three

Part Three  
  
She blinked against the sunshine. A smile on her face as she stretched her aching limbs. What a wonderful dream she had had. She hoped with all her heart it came true someday. Soon. Blue eyes opened. Only to see a sight that made her heart feel it were going to burst from her chest. Catherine proudly presented the tray in her hands. "Sheri," she singsonged. "Luis and I made you breakfast." She reached out a hand to brush a stubborn black curl from Catherine's forehead and tucked it behind her ear. "Wow," she smiled. "You made this for me?" Catherine giggled happily. "Oui. But Luis helped."  
  
Her eyes traveled up toned denim clad legs and his muscular chest before she reached his twinkling brown eyes. She bit her lip self-consciously. Oh why did she always have to get caught? Luis winked at her. "I don't know, Sheri. Catherine did most of the work. She IS an expert on chocolate chip pancakes, you know." "Yes, she is," Sheridan sighed. Taking a bite of the rich concoction and moaning in delight. "These are fantastique. Where's yours?"  
  
Luis sank back against the pillows. Leaning back on his elbows and pulling Catherine against his chest. "We're all going to share, aren't we Catherine?" Catherine's dark curls bounced as she nodded her head. Grinning from ear to ear as Luis picked up the fork and speared a piece of the sweet treat and made airplane sounds. "Luis," she giggled. "Whoa! Hold up, Luis. Looks like Catherine's had quite enough accidents for today," she teased. Wiping the smear of chocolate off Catherine's cheek with her thumb. "Luis," Catherine bubbled. Leaning her dark head against his chest contentedly. "It's Sheri's turn." Luis smirked as he deliberately stopped just a whisper from her lips. Teasing her.  
  
"Luis," she huffed. "Aww. The Princess is a little demanding this morning." Catherine's laughter filled the room as she watched them. "Luis," she pouted. Tracing her fingertips feather-light along his arm. "Don't be mean. I'm hungry," she whispered. "AHA!" she squealed in triumph when she seized the fork from him in a moment of distraction. "Piece of cake." Luis groaned and jumped to his feet. But not before mussing Catherine's curls and earning an engaging smile from the little girl. "Luis...I was just playing,"  
  
Luis took the plate from her hands and handed it to Catherine. Then grabbed her hands and hauled her to her feet. "I know," he breathed. Flitting his thumb across her cheeks with a smile. "I thought we might go into town. Find a few things to fill up this place. What do you say? Are you up to it?" "Sheri!" Catherine squealed. "Oui! Say oui! I want to go into town. Please," she begged. Tugging on the tail of her shirt excitedly.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. Catherine jumped up and down in delight and clapped her hands together. "Yay!" Luis chuckled at her exuberance. "Are you as excited as she is to go get furniture?" he smirked. She shoved him playfully. "Get out, Luis," she ordered. "Us ladies need to get dressed." "Dressed? Who says you have to wear clothes?" A pillow chased him out the door.  
  
Thirty some odd minutes later, the pair emerged from Catherine's room. A lovely vision in matching pale pink sundresses. And Luis couldn't wipe the smile from his face when Catherine held her foot up for him to inspect. "Look Luis. Aren't my new sandals pretty? Me and Sheri match." He scooped her up in his arms. "Very pretty," he agreed. He held out his hand for her, and she took it trustingly. Savoring the feel of his hand in hers. "Ready?" "Ready," she whispered.  
  
Hours later, they trudged through the doors tiredly. But Catherine had energy to spare. "Sheri...can we go swimming now? You promised Luis would teach me." "Catherine," she sighed. "Sweetheart...it's almost dark. Maybe tomorrow." "Sheri," Catherine whined. "Tomorrow," Luis promised. "We have to keep our promises," he said. Looking at her out of the corner of his dark eyes. "Don't we, Sheri?" "Yes," she said reluctantly. Her feet were sore. Her whole body was sore. Shopping with Catherine was exhausting Shopping while pondering a future with the man in front of her...well, she got a little carried away and bought almost everything with Luis in mind. She couldn't even think about tomorrow OR swimming right now.  
  
"Okay," Catherine relented. "Tomorrow. Luis...I'm hungry." Luis laughed out loud. "Stop it, Luis," she warned. "So I'm not a master chef. I CAN cook a few things. And I'm willing to learn more." "Luis," Catherine divulged in a not so quiet whisper, "Sheri burns stuff a lot." "Alright, you two. Great. Not even two days in the same house together...Catherine! You traitor!" she yelled. Laughing despite herself. Catherine squealed and raced to Luis's waiting arms. Luis threw her over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs. "Takeout!" he shouted. To Catherine she heard him say, "Even Sheri can't mess that one up, mon amie." 


	5. Part Four

Part Four  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you have everything?" Luis asked. Running a hand over Catherine's glossy dark curls. The gigantic Tweety Bird beach towel dwarfed her tiny figure. Orange floaties were on her tanned arms. She even had Teddy. "Catherine," Sheridan shook her head. "Sweetie…don't you think Teddy should sit this trip out?" Catherine's green eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Teddy just has to go." Luis grasped Sheridan's arm. "Yeah, Sheri. He HAS to go," he grinned. "Okay," Sheridan relented. "YAY!" Catherine squealed. "Merci, Sheri. Merci." Sheridan smiled when Catherine placed a very loud kiss on Teddy's fuzzy forehead. Catherine skipped out the front door. "Don't you know? Teddy's our guardian angel." Sheridan's blue eyes misted over as she remembered that night once more. "Maybe he is," she whispered. Pulling her beach bag onto her shoulder. "Got your swim trunks on, Luis?" "Who says I'm not wearing speedos?" Luis teased. "Gotcha!" he laughed at her shocked expression.  
  
Catherine waved at the gatekeeper as Luis's jeep crawled up the winding road leading to the Crane Mansion. "Sheri? Will Ethan and Gwen be there? Will Uncle Julian?" "Uncle Julian?" Luis mouthed with a tickled grin. "Luis," Sheridan rolled her eyes. "We can still go to the public pool if you want to." "Sheri," Catherine said. "Why didn't we go to the beach? You promised me." Sheridan turned around in her seat to face the little girl. "Well…a pool's better for your first swimming lesson, don't you think Luis?" Luis nodded his head. "But the Crane pool," he muttered under his breath. "Luis…are you sure you're okay with this?" Luis linked his fingers with hers. "Sheridan," he said seriously. "We're going to MAKE this work. I can put up with Julian's snobbery for a few hours. Besides…I plan to be around. So I can't avoid your family forever." Sheridan squeezed his hand. "Sheri! We're here! Oh my goodness! Sheri! It's so big! We won't get lost, will we?"  
  
"Mijo! What are you doing here?" Pilar exclaimed in utter surprise when she opened the door. Sheridan slid her arm in his. "I invited him, Pilar. We're giving Catherine swimming lessons today." Pilar's dark eyes lit on the tiny emerald-eyed child hugging her son's leg shyly. "You must be Catherine," she smiled. Kneeling down to Catherine's level. "Luis has told me so much about you." Catherine's green eyes twinkled. "He said you're a very special little girl." Pilar didn't miss the look of total adoration Catherine gave her son. The feeling was entirely mutual, too. She smiled slightly. She'd be seeing a lot of this little girl. She was sure. "Pilar," Sheridan smiled brightly. "Where are Ethan and Gwen?" "They're waiting at the pool for you," Ivy announced. And Catherine's pink, pouty mouth fell open. "Sheridan," Ivy gushed. "She's darling." Luis lifted Catherine in his arms. "I'm Ivy," she said. Cupping Catherine's silky cheek. "You'll have to visit me," she smiled. "Sheri?" Catherine questioned. Sheridan nodded her consent. "Oui! I'd like that. Very much," Catherine whispered.  
  
"Catherine! Don't run! It's not safe!" Sheridan called. As Catherine disappeared around the corner. Dark curls flying. Luis laughed. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be a guest at the Crane Mansion…Sheridan's guest, no less…and that he'd be envisioning a future with the stubborn woman who had crashed into his police cruiser—twice, he would have never believed it. Sheridan caught him staring. "What? Too much sunscreen on my nose?" she blushed. "Luis." "Sheri! Sheri! Vite! Vite!" Sheridan giggled. "Let me guess. Hurry?" Luis held the pool gate open for her as she passed through. "Sheridan!" Gwen cried. Hugging her shoulders. "Aunt Sheridan," Ethan laughed "It's not fair to make her wait. Look at her. She's so excited." "Luis! Luis!" Catherine squealed. Tugging on Luis's arm impatiently. "I'm ready for my lesson now."  
  
Luis stripped his tee-shirt off. Gwen's elbow connected solidly with Sheridan's ribs. "Slow, huh? Doll…I don't think you're going to last that long," she teased. This time Luis caught Sheridan staring. And winked. Gwen snickered. "100 bucks says you won't make it another week." "Gwen!" Sheridan gasped. "Some friend you are. Ye of little faith." Ethan grinned. "I'll take that bet and then some. 200 bucks!" Sheridan slapped her nephew on the chest. "And this is my family and friends speaking here." Catherine's delighted giggles permeated the air, and Sheridan's heart melted when she saw the two most important people in the world to her. Having the time of their lives. "Sheri! Sheri, aren't you getting in?" "Yeah, Sheri." Sheridan smirked at him. Her shorts and tee fell to the ground. At about the same time as Luis's jaw. "Isn't that against the law?" Luis breathed into her ear as she waded out to meet him halfway and Gwen enticed Catherine with a beach ball. "What?" she shrugged nonchalantly. Luis groaned as he stared into her deep blue eyes. Just how much longer was he going to be able to control himself?  
  
Ethan snored loudly in the chaise by the pool, and Catherine giggled. Her hand over her mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes. "You should have heard him last night." "Ah!" Catherine squealed when Luis grabbed her up in his arms and jumped off the pool's edge. "Again! Again!" she sputtered. Blinking against the water dripping into her eyes. "Catherine," Sheridan smiled. "I think it's time we tried it without the floaties." Catherine's big green eyes grew worried, and she wrapped her arms around Luis's neck tightly. "I won't let go," Luis promised. Catherine held onto him trustingly as Sheridan pulled the slippery devices from her arms. "Ready?" "Oui." Luis lay Catherine on her back. His arms supporting her. "Relax, Sweetie," Sheridan encouraged. Brushing Catherine's wet curls from her face. "You can do it, Catherine!" Gwen called. "That's it," Luis laughed. "You're floating, Catherine." Catherine sent a dazzling smile his way. But when she realized Luis was no longer holding onto her…her smile disappeared.  
  
"Luis," she pouted. Choking up the water she had just swallowed. "You promised." "He only let go for a second," Sheridan said softly. Rubbing Catherine's back comfortingly. Catherine hid her face in Sheridan's shoulder. Refusing to meet Luis's eyes. "Do you want to get out now?" "Oui," Catherine sniffled. "She'll be alright," Gwen reassured. "That little girl adores you. Someone else does, too," she said. Staring straight ahead. Watching Sheridan cradle Catherine's towel-clad little body close. "Don't hurt them, Luis," she said. Pinning him with her golden brown eyes. Luis stared back at her unflinchingly. "Never. They mean too much to me." Gwen smiled. "I'm glad we understand each other." Luis watched her swim away with strong strokes. Then his eyes met Sheridan's across the pool. Never.  
  
Catherine finally forgave him. Even let him coax her back into the pool. Without the safety net of her orange floaties. Luis thought the swimming lesson was a great success. They said goodbye to Gwen and Ethan as the sun was fading in the sky. Catherine slept the entire drive home. Curled up in Sheri's arms, of course. She didn't even wake as they tucked her in her bed. Luis looked around the house in wonderment. And smiled at Theresa's scribbled note. Yeah…it was a good surprise. He walked Sheridan down the hall to her own bed. Goodnight was so hard to say. He knew his arms would feel empty tonight. But not for long, he thought as he kissed her. Gently, chastely, on the lips. Just a whisper of a kiss. Not for long. Sheridan leaned back against her closed bedroom door with a sigh and a hint of a smile on her lips. Slow seemed like an eternity. But nobody said it wasn't sweet. 


	6. Part Five

Part Five  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis! Don't you dare!" Luis grinned mischievously. Advancing on her. Paint brush brandished. "Luis! No," Sheridan giggled helplessly as he swiped the brush down the front of the faded gray Harmony High tee she wore. His. Pilar's dark head peeked through the door. There was more paint on those two than the walls. Catherine bounded up the stairs. Followed closely by Theresa. "Pilar," she bubbled. Batting her thick black lashes and prissing for her. Pilar held a hand to her mouth. Theresa giggled. "I did her make- up." "I…I can see that. Catherine," she smiled warmly. "You look lovely." Catherine threw the pink feathered boa over her shoulder and pranced down the hall. "Theresita…what will Sheridan think?" "Oh! Hush up, Mama. It's just dress-up." "OH MY…what happened to…Luis. Someone kidnapped Catherine and left a bona-fide movie star in her place." "See?" Theresa grinned. Pilar could only shake her head. "Okay…but Theresita…absolutely NO talk of Fate." "But Mama…" Theresa whined.  
  
"No buts," Pilar said sternly.  
  
"Sheri! Sheri! Here." Sheridan knelt at Catherine's feet. "Yes, Miss Hollywood," she teased. Catherine removed the sparkling tiara from her tangle of dark curls and placed it carefully on Sheridan's golden head. "I always knew you were a 'real' princess, Princess." Sheridan rolled her eyes. But Luis didn't miss the affection in them. Neither did Theresa. "Theresa," Sheridan smiled. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for your wonderful surprise. So…thank you." "Yeah, Sis," Luis grinned. "It was kinda like walking into the Twilight Zone," he laughed. "But what you and Whitney and Simone and Kay did…it was great." "If it was so great why have you already moved most of it?" Theresa asked. A gleam in her brown eyes. Luis waved her off. "Sheridan's furniture. She puts it where she wants it." "Luis! That is such a lie," Sheridan exclaimed. "Theresa…I'll have you know we went back and forth on where the couch should be for almost an hour. I wanted it by the window. Luis said we couldn't see the television as well from over there." "Wow!" Theresa gushed. "It's like you two are married already." Luis choked. So hard Catherine asked in a worried whisper, "Luis? Are you okay?" Theresa found Sheridan's red cheeks especially cute.  
  
"Theresa! There you are," Whitney smiled. Waving at Luis and Sheridan. And Catherine, of course. "Terrorizing your brother again, I see," she hissed. Theresa's brown eyes went wide. "I am NOT," she said incredulously. Whitney grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hall. "You are SO lying. Listen…Luis asked you to back off because he's determined to take things slow with Sheridan. For once in your life…listen," she pleaded. "Aunt Sheridan? Are you up there?" Theresa's face broke out in a glowing smile. "Ethan. Ethan's here." "Sheridan! We came to help." "And Gwen," Theresa grumbled. "Why did SHE have to come?" "I don't know, Theresa. Maybe…let's see…because she's his girlfriend. Not to mention Sheridan's friend. Wipe that scowl off your face. They're coming." "Hi, Theresa," Ethan said politely. "I thought you'd be here. Mother's been lost without you." Gwen smiled at the two younger girls. "Hi. Where's Sheridan?" "She and Luis and Catherine are in her room," Whitney offered. "Thank you," Gwen murmured. Brushing past them both. "So…," Ethan said uncertainly. "What are they doing?" "Painting," Theresa said as if in a trance. Ethan looked at her oddly. "Each other," Whitney added. And Ethan's lips quirked in a smile. "This I have to see."  
  
"Gwen!" Catherine cried happily. Racing to Gwen's outstretched arms. Gwen picked her up and twirled her about with a smile. "Good morning to you, too," she laughed. Wrinkling her nose at the pink feathers. "I think I'm…I'm going to…" "Bless you," Sheridan laughed when she sneezed. Catherine squeezed Gwen's neck and slipped from her arms. Grasping one of her hands in the process. "Come see my room. Don't look. It's a surprise." The door opened slowly. Creaking on its hinges. "Catherine," she teased from behind her hands. "May I look now?" "Oui," Catherine said. With more than a hint of pride in her voice. Gwen's brown eyes blinked open. The walls were sky blue. With the illusion of fluffy white clouds. A miniature white wicker vanity set rested in the corner. Gwen smiled as she sank into the downy softness of the bed and picked up Catherine's teddy. Angels of all kinds watched over them. "Angels," she whispered. Gwen's eyes were drawn to a photograph on the night stand. Of Catherine. Sheridan. And another woman…a beautiful, smiling woman she could only guess was Marie. "Sheri gave me that. She says Mama will always watch over me. Just like her." "Of course they will," she said softly.  
  
A gentle knock on the door made them both jump, and Gwen bowed her head in embarrassment at Sheridan's amused look. "Pilar's sending Ethan to the market for a few groceries, and since I obviously can't go," she laughed. Indicating her rather colorful appearance. "I thought you could go, and fill me in on all the details. Ethan's never done his own shopping before." Catherine's green eyes grew wide with excitement. "Sheri…Sheri, may I go? Please?" she pouted. Sheridan hooked her finger under the pink boa around Catherine's neck and pulled it free. "Oui," she smiled. "But you can't go out looking like THAT." Catherine giggled and lifted her arms above her head for Sheridan's assistance removing the equally pink ballerina tutu. Gwen drew the closet doors open and emerged with a pair of white capri pants and a lavendar tank top. "These are adorable," she cried. Catherine held onto Sheridan's shoulders for support as she stepped into the pants. Gwen pulled the heavy silver brush through Catherine's silky dark curls and tied a matching lavendar ribbon in her hair. "Oh Whit," Theresa bubbled from the open doorway. "I can't wait to have kids of my own someday. Ethan would make such a wonderful father." Even Whitney's pinch on inside of her arm couldn't bring Theresa back to reality. "Are you almost ready?" "We just have to get this make-up off and then Catherine and Gwen are all set to go."  
  
Pilar let the curtain fall back into place after Ethan's car disappeared down the drive, and she sighed. Her fanciful daughter…Theresita would not abandon her dream of becoming Ethan's wife. Not even faced with evidence that he and Gwen were happy. That Gwen wasn't the monster she wished her to be. Ethan didn't need rescued as Theresa's romantic dreams dictated. But instead of the desired effect…it only made her more determined to make Ethan fall in love with her. What was she going to do with her daughter? "Pilar." "Hmm?" Pilar said softly. Turning around to meet Sheridan's blue eyes. "I just wanted to tell you again how grateful I am for all…this," she explained. Pilar smiled and finished pouring a second glass of lemonade. "You don't have to thank me, Mija. You're like a daughter to me." Sheridan beamed. "But I'll accept it anyway. Now…take this up to Luis. The other one's yours. If you need me, I'll be outside. Exploring those gardens of yours." "Tha…" "Mija," Pilar chided. Sheridan laughed and picked up both glasses. Brushing by. Pilar lay a hand on her cheek where Sheridan kissed it. Listening to the sound of Sheridan's footsteps as she ascended the stairs. Then the happy laughter that soon followed. "I mean it, and I'm sure that soon Luis will make it official." 


	7. Part Six

Part Six  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan's blue eyes were wide as he looked down the aisle. "Sweetheart," Gwen smiled. "Close your mouth." Catherine fitted her little hand in his and tugged him forward. Theresa read the items off her Mama's list. "Okay…we're going to split up. Whitney," she smiled. Tearing the list in half. "You go with Gwen. I'll make sure Ethan and Catherine get the rest of this stuff." Gwen watched the trio disappear around the corner.  
  
"Well…Whitney," she said graciously. "Let me see that list. What do we get first?" "Um," Whitney smiled nervously. "I'll go get a buggy and catch up with you. Here." Gwen took the list and wandered off in the direction of the fresh produce. "Theresa," Whitney muttered under her breath. "I can't believe you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ethan!" Catherine squealed. "I want some of those!" Ethan's eyes traveled to the top shelf where hundreds of boxes of…some kind of blue cereal were proudly displayed. "Please. Pretty please," she pouted. Ethan grinned. "Okay." Catherine bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement as he stretched an arm out to fetch the cereal. "Catherine," Theresa shook her dark head. "You can't have that cereal. There's too much sugar in it." "Come on, Theresa. You're only a kid once," Ethan teased. Unable to resist Catherine's charm as she looked up at him with those enormous green eyes. Theresa beamed at him. "You know what?" she giggled. "You're absolutely right. You can have the cereal, Catherine." "Yay!" Catherine clapped. "ETHAN!" Theresa giggled uncontrollably when the entire display of cereal toppled to the floor. On top of him. "Are you all right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whitney scanned the list. "I think we got everything." "Not quite," Gwen murmured. "Whitney…I'll meet you at the front of the store. I forgot something." Whitney wheeled the cart away. Searching for Theresa. And finding her two aisles down. Doubled over with laughter. "Whit," Theresa gasped. "There you are." "Theresa," Whitney scolded. "You haven't gotten anything on your part of the list! WHAT is so funny?" "That," Theresa pointed. "Whitney," Catherine said happily. "Ethan's buying me these! You can go swimming. And riding a horse. And all kinds of fun things!" Ethan's cheeks were red with embarrassment. Whitney took the SUPER-SIZED box of tampons from Catherine's hands gently. "Catherine…these are…they're for big girls." Catherine crossed her arms with a pout. "But that's no fair. I want to have fun, too. Like the tv says." "Oh Whit," Theresa laughed hysterically. "Wait until Sheridan hears this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally got all the items on the list. Half an hour later. And they piled into Ethan's car to head home. "Sheridan is going to kill you, Theresa," Whitney sighed. "You bought so much…JUNK." "Whitney…" Theresa whined. "Don't worry about it, Whitney," Ethan smiled at her in the rear view mirror. "I'll take the blame. I'm a sucker for pretty eyes." Theresa stared off into space dreamily. "He's talking about Catherine," she hissed. Elbowing Theresa in the ribs. Catherine's pink lips still wore a pout. Gwen hid her smile. "Catherine…you're being awfully quiet back there." "I want Sheri," she stuck her bottom lip out further. The old house came into view. "You're in luck," Gwen told her. "We're almost there."  
  
Catherine flew up the front steps into Sheridan's waiting arms before the rest of them had a chance to get out of the car. "Catherine," Sheridan cupped her little face lovingly. "What's wrong? What happened?" Luis bent down and tucked a loose black curl behind her ear. "Who put that frown on your face? I'll beat them up for you." "Theresa!" Catherine tattled. Theresa's mouth fell open. "Theresa laughed at me." Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. And amusement. "She did?" "Oui," Catherine buried her face in Sheridan's neck. "She did." "Luis…Mama…I couldn't help it. She…" "Theresa!" Luis grinned and grabbed his sister. Winking at her. "Are you guilty?" Theresa bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded her head. Luis threw Theresa over his shoulder and raced up the steps. Ethan, Gwen, and Whitney smiled at Catherine's infectious giggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan said softly. Joining her at the old picnic table. Away from the rambunctious group inside. "I wondered where you were." Gwen scooted over to make more room for her. "I like it out here." "Me, too," Sheridan smiled. Leaning back on her elbows and gazing skyward. "I do some of my best thinking out here," she laughed. "What about you?" Gwen propped her chin on her knee. "Sheridan? Do you think Ethan really loves me?" Sheridan sat up. "Gwen? What kind of question is that? Of course, he loves you." Gwen's brown eyes shone in the starlight. "Yeah…maybe. But it's not the kind of love…it's not this all-consuming passionate love affair," she said quietly. "It's more…comfortable. Do you think that's enough?" Sheridan's blue eyes searched hers. "Enough for what? Gwen? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luis," Catherine whined as Pilar slipped her purple pjs over her curly head. "I don't want to go to bed yet. Can't I stay up with you and Sheri? And Pilar? Please?" "Mijo," Pilar warned. Luis ducked his dark head back outside. "Mija," she said to Catherine as she pulled her covers back. "I'm going to tell you a story." Catherine crawled into the bed, and Pilar tucked the covers under her chin. "What kind of story?" Pilar smiled warmly at the little girl. "A story about Sheri and Luis. When they were little just like you." Catherine's emerald eyes lit up. "Like me?" "Like you," Pilar caressed her silky cheek. "Pilar?" "Yes?" "Did Luis love Sheri when he was little, too?" Pilar's lips curved upward in a smile as she remembered the first time Luis ever saw Sheridan. "Yes, Mija. I think he did."  
  
Luis smiled to himself outside Catherine's bedroom door. What Mama said was true. It just took him a long time to figure it out for himself. It seemed like he'd never find the right time to let Sheridan know just how much she meant to him either. He'd just have to make his own right time, he realized as he walked down the hall. The light in the bathroom caught his attention, and he paused to flip the switch off. But before he did…he studied his reflection in the mirror. And came to a decision. No more waiting. He wanted to start the rest of his life with Sheridan and Catherine now. "I love you, Sheridan Crane," he said to his mirror image. Practice makes perfect. "I love you," he repeated with a smile.  
  
"No more secrets. No more misunderstandings. Time to start forever now, Luis," he told himself. Fumbling with the knobs on the faucet and splashing some water on his face. "Geez, Luis," he laughed to himself when he knocked Catherine's Little Mermaid cup off the counter.. "Why are you so nervous? You love her. She loves you. At least I'm pretty sure she does," he said. Smiling at the memory of the other night as he bent down to retrieve the glass. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured himself. "Noth…what the hell?" he cursed under his breath as he straightened back up. His heart stuck in his throat as he read the printed letters on the box. This couldn't be. 


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning," Sheridan yawned. Rubbing her eyes sleepily as she pulled out a stool to sit on. "Sheri!" Catherine greeted excitedly. "Catherine," Sheridan laughed. "You're all…" "Blue," Luis supplied with a grin. "You have Ethan to thank for that." Catherine puckered her lips and stood on tiptoe to offer Sheridan a kiss. Sheridan giggled and smacked her lightly on the lips. Rubbing her thumb gently across them. "Catherine," she teased. "You're turning into a Smurf." Catherine's dark brows knit, and she surveyed Sheridan with puzzled green eyes. "It's a cartoon with little blue people," Luis told her. "Miguel used to love watching them, but they scared Theresa silly." Sheridan choked, and milk spewed everywhere. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "You're kidding, right? Scared of the Smurfs?" "Yeah," Luis grinned. "If it didn't fit into Theresa's fairy tale world, it terrified her."  
  
  
  
Sheridan yawned again. Stretching her arms up over her head. Her pale pink tank riding up over her stomach. Luis couldn't help himself. Was it true? "What?" Sheridan asked curiously. Looking down at herself. Trying to figure out what captured Luis's attention so. "Nothing," Luis answered quickly. Wringing out the dishrag and tossing it into the sink. "Are you not going to eat those eggs?" he asked with a quick glance over his shoulder. Sheridan's nose wrinkled up, and she pushed the plate of food away. "You know what, Luis? I'm not that hungry this morning." "Oh," he raised a brow. "Are you sick?" Sheridan waved his concern off. "It's nothing serious, Luis. And don't call Eve. I'm already going to see her today." She slipped off the barstool and scooped Catherine up in her arms. Kissing her silly. "Sheri! Sheri!" Catherine squealed. Luis watched them with a smile on his face. The excitement growing inside him despite himself. She would tell him. He knew she would.  
  
  
  
He whistled a nameless tune as he walked into the living room to find them both piled up on the sofa. Cuddled close as they watched the Disney Channel. "Luis," Catherine patted the space beside her. "Sit with me and Sheri." Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled up at him. "Please?" Luis grinned and plopped down beside them with a sigh. "The Little Mermaid's on again? What luck!" Sheridan shook her head with a smile and buried her nose in Catherine's soft black curls. The sarcasm not lost on her. "Oh no, Ariel! Don't listen to her! She's mean. Bad, bad, bad," Catherine warned the floating heroine on screen. "Sheri," she lamented. "How come she never listens to me? I tell her every time, but she never listens to me." Sheridan bit her lip to keep from laughing and looked his way for help. "Well," Luis began. As serious as he could manage. "If Ursula hadn't given her legs…Prince Eric would never have married her." Sheridan arched a brow at him. "But Luis…" Catherine told him. "Prince Eric would love her anyway. And I like it when she sings," Catherine said matter-of- factly. "Yeah, Luis," Sheridan smiled. "Is it that hard to believe he would have loved her anyway?"  
  
  
  
Catherine sang "Kiss the Girl" along with Scuttle at the top of her lungs while Sheridan buried her face in a pillow. And Luis had the overwhelming urge to take the old sea gull up on his advice. But he settled for the giggling little girl closest to him. "Luis!" Catherine squealed. "Stop! I'm watching my show." Sheridan burst out laughing. "Single-minded little thing, isn't she?" he joked. Sheridan nodded her head. Wiping the tears from her eyes. "Reminds me of someone." He thought back on his discovery the night before, and anticipation built inside him. He didn't care that she hadn't told him yet. But he couldn't wait to hear those words from her lips. Maybe after…"Catherine," Sheridan looped her arms around Catherine's waist and squeezed her tight. "I can't finish the movie with you, Sweetie. I have something very important to do." Catherine pouted. "But Sheri…" Sheridan tapped her nose with the tip of her finger. "I'll be back soon. I promise." "Okay," Catherine sighed. "Luis?" He ran his fingers through Catherine's dark curls. "I'll be here with her. We'll be waiting." Sheridan's blue eyes melted, and she gave him a smile that made his heart want to burst.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang nearly half an hour later, and Catherine raced to answer it. "Who is it?" she inquired. Peeking out the front window. "Luis! Luis! It's Gwen." Luis chuckled. "Well…open the door for her." Catherine wrestled with the doorknob a few seconds and pulled the door open. "Gwen!" she threw her arms around Gwen's legs, and Gwen knelt down to give her a proper hug. "Good morning," she smiled. Her brown eyes shining. "Is Sheri ready yet?" "You're going with her?" Luis asked. "Gwen…what's this little visit to Eve about? She won't tell me anything." Gwen ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "There isn't anything to tell yet, Luis. But she will. As soon as the time is right." "You DO know what's going on. Why won't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Luis…I…" "Gwen," Sheridan swept down the stairs. Fixing her earrings and taking one last look at herself in the mirror. "Sheri," Catherine whispered in awe at Sheridan's ensemble. "Tres belle." "Aww…" Sheridan looked at Gwen. "Isn't she adorable?" Catherine giggled. Her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "You can reach me at this number if you need me, Luis. Don't hesitate to call. I should be home in a few hours. Bye, Catherine. Bye, Luis." "Au revoir, Sheri. Au revoir, Gwen," Catherine waved as the pair walked out of the front door.  
  
Luis sighed and turned back around to face Catherine. "So…Catherine. What do you want to do today?" Catherine lifted a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I want to go to the park. Please, Luis. Pretty please," Catherine begged. Tugging on the hem of his tee-shirt. "And what do you plan to do at the park?" he grinned down at her. "Je ne sais pas," she shrugged her tiny shoulders. "But why do you want to go?" "I just do," she huffed. "Please, Luis." "Okay," he relented. "But I don't think you can go in those," he laughed. Pointing at her pjs and fuzzy slippers. Catherine giggled and grasped his hand. Pulling him up the stairs. "Wait. Where are we going?" Catherine stopped on the top step. Her green eyes bright. "To my room. You have to make me pretty. Just like Sheri does." He laughed and followed her. He needed the practice anyway. 


	9. Part Eight

Part Eight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan turned the key in the lock with a sigh. A few hours had mushroomed into the whole day, and the sun had long set in the hazy sky. A lamp in the living room cast a pale yellow glow, and a gentle smile adorned her lips at the scene it illuminated. She laid her keys down on the coffee table and bent down to brush a stubborn black curl from Catherine's forehead. His voice startled her. "We've been waiting for you." Her blue eyes softened. "I'm so sorry, Luis. Today…I can't even begin to describe what went on." Luis's brown eyes shone with concern. "Are you okay?" Sheridan smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Luis," she whispered. Turning her attention back to the little girl curled up against his bare chest. "Poor thing. She's worn out. What did you do to her, Luis?" she teased. "We went to the park," Luis grinned. "And for the record…I didn't do ANYTHING to her." "Uh huh," Sheridan rolled her blue eyes at him. "Too bad she can't point the finger at you. She's out like a light," she said. Groaning as she slid her hands beneath Catherine's shoulders and knees and lifted her into her arms. "Sheri," Catherine murmured in her sleep. Little arms seeking her neck. "Shh," Sheridan hushed. Catherine shifted in her arms. Wrapping her legs around her waist, too. Luis moved to stand up, but Sheridan waved him off. "I'm going to put her to bed, and I'll be right back."  
  
Luis rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes and climbed to his feet. And found himself staring out the French doors to the moonlit world outside. "Luis," Sheridan's laughter made him turn around. "Something on your mind?" How right you are, he thought as he shook his head with a slight smile. "Why don't I believe you?" He stared into her twinkling blue eyes for a moment. Her eyes. He wanted it to have her eyes. "Somebody's not very talkative today," she said. The corners of her pink lips twisting upward as she held out her hand for him to grasp. His hand engulfed hers as she led him back to the comfort of the sofa, and he soon found himself sneaking wayward glances at her as images from a late-night television show flitted over her features. She laughed. Probably at some corny joke. Delivered with a straight face. He realized he loved her laugh, too. What didn't he love about her, he wondered. And when had he NOT loved her?  
  
"Luis…Luis…" A lazy, somewhat embarrassed grin stole over his lips as he realized he had been caught. Caught staring. This wasn't the first time. And somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last. "What's so interesting about this face?" she kidded. With the most outrageous expression she could manage. "Seriously, Luis," she sobered when she realized he was still gazing at her intently. "Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?" she asked with increasing nervousness as the look in his brown eyes grew more intense by the second. "Luis? Luis, you're…" "Shut up, Princess," he finally said. Laughing at the look of utter shock written plainly across her face. "No, you didn't…you didn't just tell me…Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald!" she exclaimed in outrage. Picking up one of the plush pillows beside her and whacking him over the head with it. Luis grabbed the pillow beside him and raised it over his own head as a warning. Chuckling helplessly at the fire in Sheridan's blue eyes.  
  
"What's so damn funny, Luis?" Sheridan tried to act mad. But she couldn't do it. And little by little, her angry façade cracked and disappeared. "You're adorable." "Adorable," Sheridan sputtered. Adorable? He thought she was adorable? "So…you think I'm cute now," she crossed her arms around her chest. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Not just that," he told her. Pulling one arm free and threading his fingers through hers. "I think you're one of the most beautiful people—inside AND out—that I have ever met. You're generous. Kind. Loving. Catherine's lucky to have you," he said sincerely. Noticing for the first time the sheen of tears in her blue eyes. He dropped her hand and raised his own to cup her jaw. She rubbed her cheek against his palm. "And I'm lucky. Knowing you. Loving you." Her blue eyes grew wide, and he grinned at her look of astonishment. "Luis…" "Yes?" he whispered. "Did you just say…do you mean what I think you mean…oh my god," she said shakily as his fingers combed the curls at the nape of her neck. Tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
He brushed her tears away gently and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Sheridan Crane," he said softly. A brilliant smile lit up her entire face as she threw her arms around his neck. "That's why I followed you to Paris when I had every reason to believe you hated me. That's why I stayed and did everything I could to make sure you were safe. That's why I'm here with you now. I love you." She drew back and searched his brown eyes. "Really?" she sniffled. "I don't want you to regret this later when you realize I'm not really worth it." "Sheridan," he grew serious. Grazing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Don't you ever think that. You're worth it all. Everything to me." She slid her hands down the length of his arms and linked her hands with his. Beaming with happiness as she whispered, "I love you, too, Luis. And I hope you believe me…"  
  
"I do," he grinned. His gaze drifting down to her lips. He knew…if she didn't, he wouldn't have gotten this second chance. This second chance to be a part of her life with Catherine. "Sheridan, I…" She bit her lip as he slowly closed the distance between them. Brushing his lips across hers gently at first. She smiled against them. "Kiss me again, Luis." To hell with slow, she thought as his soft lips kissed her more firmly. And suddenly she found herself in his lap. Kissing him back with all the passion, all the love inside her. They broke apart. Breathing heavily. "Wow." "Ditto," Luis teased. "Ditto? That's the best you can do? Luis!" Sheridan exclaimed in mock hurt. "Is amazing good enough for you?" "That's better," Sheridan admitted shyly. "But…" He captured her lips with his once more. Cutting off her words. Ending her teasing. And she moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands blazing paths of fire on her skin. She buried her hands in his dark hair. Holding him to her as he kissed the delicate skin of her neck.  
  
Luis pulled away, and she recognized a reflection of herself in his swollen lips. Eyes glittering with desire. Breath coming in ragged pants. Her eyes never left his as her fingers traveled to her blouse and began to slowly remove each button from its hole. Until finally the material hung loosely at her sides. Luis's hands encircled her waist, and he pulled her to him. Sheridan wrapped her arms around his neck. Splaying her hands over the overheated skin of his back. "Luis," she murmured in between kisses. "Luis," she gasped. "We have to…oh god," she moaned as he pushed her shirt from her shoulders. Along with the straps of her bra. And kissed the skin revealed. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her body, as wonderful as if felt, she felt they were moving too far too quickly. "Luis…" Her eyes fluttered shut when his lips kissed the swell of her breast. Then he raised his head and smiled at her. Sliding a hand down to her stomach and urging her to open her eyes. And simply said…"I know, Sheridan." "What?" she asked in a fog of confusion. His dark eyes reflected a million emotions. Most evident was happiness as light laughter left his lips. "I know about the baby." And her mouth dropped open in shock. 


	10. Part Nine

1 Part Nine  
  
  
  
"W-W-What did you just say?" she stammered. Blinking in disbelief. "Sheridan," Luis shook his head. "There's no reason to hide it." "Hide what?" she asked. Removing her hands from his shoulders and crawling off of his lap. Confusion shone clearly in Luis's brown eyes at her question. Her denial, he thought silently. As he watched her button her blouse back up and stand up on unsteady feet. "What do you think I'm hiding, Luis?" she asked softly. Her back to him. "You tell me," he answered back with growing impatience. "How can you act like it isn't true?" She turned to face him then. Hurt dulling the blue of her eyes. But he continued. Plowed ahead without thinking. His emotions were overruling any logical thought he might have had, and he stood up. No more misunderstandings. He couldn't have been more wrong. "Because…" "I found the pregnancy test, Sheridan. It was positive. I saw it with my own eyes. How long were you going to wait before you told me?"  
  
"Luis, I…it wa…" "Did you have ANY plans to tell me?" he asked. Brown eyes glittering with anger. "Luis…if you would just let me explain…" "What's there to explain? Obviously, we're getting our signals crossed here. We want different things. Months, Sheridan. We were together months ago." "Luis!" she yelled. "Would you just shut the hell up before you say something you're not going to be able to take back and let me explain?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her expectantly. "Go ahead. I'm listening." "Finally," she sighed. Leaning back against the arm of the sofa. "You know, Luis…words can't express how disappointed I am right now." "You?" he scoffed. "What about me?" "Dammit! Just listen to me," she snapped. "I didn't tell you because I'm NOT pregnant." "But…" She glared at him, and her chin jutted out stubbornly. "The test wasn't mine." His heart sank, and he dropped to the couch below. "I don't understand. Whose was it?" "I'm not at liberty to say right now, Luis. But when she gives me the okay I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"I…I'm sorry," he uttered quietly. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make up for the things I accused you of," he told her. "Yeah, well…you were a complete, judgmental a$$hole," she said in a tremulous voice. "And it hurts to know we really haven't come as far as I'd originally hoped. I thought you trusted me, Luis. I thought you knew in your heart that I can't lie to you anymore. What you see is what you get. I just want to know one thing…" "What?" he questioned softly. "What you said…telling me you loved me…was that for real? Was that you? Or was it the baby? Don't lie to me, Luis. Please," she pleaded. "I'm a big girl. I can take the truth," she cried. Wiping at the tears that now slipped from her cheeks. "Sheridan!" Luis exclaimed. Jumping to his feet and grabbing her hands in his. "Don't think that," he shook his head. Reaching up a hand to gently wipe away her tears. "Telling you I loved you…that was ALL me. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you for the longest time now. When I thought you were having my…our baby," he corrected. "I didn't want to waste another minute. I wanted you to know exactly how I felt about you. I love you, Sheridan. Baby or not. And that's the honest truth." He kissed her softly as if to prove his point.  
  
"No, Luis," she cried. Pushing him away. "It's not that easy." His hands dropped to his sides. And he hung his head in shame. "It's one step forward, two steps back with us, isn't it?" His question hung in the air as she stepped away from him. Putting some distance between them. "Luis…I think it would be better…I think you should go home." "Sheridan…don't do this. Don't you run from me again." "Who said anything about running?" she looked at him with pain-filled blue eyes. "I love you too much to ever do that," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. But I need time to think, and I can't keep a clear head when you're around me. Go home, Luis," she pleaded. "Sheri!" a little voice called out. Breaking the oppressive silence hanging in the air as Luis's brown eyes pleaded with her to change her mind. "No," Catherine cried. Flying down the steps and throwing her arms around Luis's legs. "Don't go, Luis. Don't go," she cried. "I don't want you to go." Sheridan turned her back on them as Luis untangled Catherine's little arms from his legs and knelt down to stroke her black curls from her damp face. "Shh. Catherine…I won't be gone long." Will I, Sheridan, he wondered. "No! No!" Catherine screamed hysterically. "Sheri! Tell him to stay," she begged. "Tell him to stay." Sheridan's blue eyes swam with tears as she looked at him. Them both. She didn't want him to leave anymore than Catherine did. But still…he had hurt her with his distrust. His willingness to jump to conclusions. Catherine's big green eyes were sad, and she couldn't bear to see that sadness there. "Sheridan?" "Stay, Luis."  
  
Catherine refused to let Luis out of her sight and insisted he read her a bedtime story. She listened from the doorway as he wove a beautiful fairy tale that had Catherine oohing and aahing before she succumbed to sleep. "Sheridan?" She led him down the stairs to the living room and settled across from him. Knees drawn to her chest. "We need to talk, Luis. Really, really badly. Lay all our cards out on the table." "Okay," he agreed. "About us wanting different things…WHAT do YOU want out of this…relationship?" she asked haltingly. "Do you see any kind of future between us? If you don't, I think we should end things right here. Right now. You saw how she acted when she thought you were going to leave. She's so attached to you, Luis. She loves you to pieces. I can't stand the thought of you hurting her by leaving her. Us," she said quietly. Ducking her blond head down. "The future's a funny thing," he told her. "You can never predict it. But I do know that I want you and Catherine in mine. Forever," he said. And her blue eyes met his intense gaze. "Do you really mean that?" "I really mean it," he answered. Scooting closer to her. "Sheridan…" "Forever as in love you forever? Spend the rest of my life with you forever? Build a family together forever? I don't want us to get our signals crossed again," she murmured tearfully.  
  
"Look at me. Sheridan…look at me," he pleaded. Grasping her chin in his hand. "Forever. An eternity. Hell yes I want to build a family with you. I was thrilled when I thought you were pregnant." "You want to have a baby with me?" she sniffled. "Lots and lots of babies," he grinned. "I think Catherine would make a great big sister, don't you?" She laughed softly at the image that formed in her brain. "Maybe a bit bossy. Are you really that disappointed? I mean…that I'm not pregnant." "I'm more disappointed in the way I treated you. I'm so sorry, Princess," he apologized sincerely. Tucking her blond hair back behind her ear. "I guess we have a whole lot further to go, huh?" he asked. Leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you to trust me, Luis. I NEED you to trust me. I would NEVER keep something like that from you. I promise. Unless…" "Unless what?" he asked. Pulling back to study her expressive face. Her depthless blue eyes. "Unless I wanted to make it a surprise." "I could live with that," he said affably. Brown eyes twinkling with her. "Where do we go from here?" she sighed. "I love you, Luis. But before we can…be together…we have a lot of things to work out. A lot of things left to learn about each other. Where do we start?" He ran his thumbs over her knuckles absently. A smile lighting up his handsome face when an idea dawned on him. "Back to the very beginning," he said simply. And her face fell momentarily as she thought about all the past months of yearning to be with him. But then she remembered how wonderful their true beginning was, and a brilliant smile broke over her face. He raised their joined hands to his lips and planted sweet kisses there. "What do you say, Princess?" he teased. "Are you up to it? Getting to know each other much, much better?" "I think," she hesitated at the expectant smile on his face. "I think that's a wonderful idea." "It's settled then," he said. Dropping her hands and rising to his feet. Pulling her to her own feet. "First date tomorrow? 7-ish? Meet me down here looking your usual gorgeous self?" She giggled as he bowed before her. "7-ish," she agreed. Backing up towards the staircase. "See you then," Luis waved. "Tomorrow," he whispered. "Tomorrow," she confirmed. Before turning on her heel and bounding up the stairs. "Tomorrow," Luis whispered to the empty room. He couldn't wait. 


	11. Part Ten

Part Ten  
  
  
  
Sheridan shut her closet doors with a groan and fell back onto her bed. Throwing an arm over her eyes. Gwen paused at the door. An amused smile on her face. "Sheri," Catherine cried. Peeking around Gwen's legs. "Sheri! Are you all pretty yet?" Sheridan laughed and pushed herself up on her on elbows. "Non," she smiled. Tousling Catherine's raven curls. Catherine's emerald eyes sparkled, and she propped her chin on her hands. Elbows resting on the bed in front of Sheridan. Gwen walked to the closet and flung the doors open. "Sheridan! All this, and you can't find ANYTHING to wear?" "It has to be perfect," Sheridan sighed. Gwen walked towards them. Arms laden with clothes. "Really, Sheridan," Gwen teased. "Sometimes you can be so impossible. The man wouldn't care if you showed up in a potato sack. Believe me." Catherine giggled as Sheridan blushed a becoming shade of red. "A potato sack, Gwen?" she asked. Ducking her head. "Yes," Gwen said. Plopping down beside her on the bed. "You could look like a bag lady, and Luis wouldn't care. He's in love with you, Sheridan." "C'est vrai," Catherine piped up, and Sheridan laughed out loud. "C'est vrai? And how would you know?" Catherine's nose crinkled up, and she shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I just know," she said matter-of- factly. "See, Sheridan?" Gwen laughed. "Even a four-year-old sees it. Why can't you?" Sheridan chewed on her bottom lip nervously.  
  
Catherine copied her actions. Crawling into bed beside her and Gwen, and the trio fell back against the pillows. Mound of dresses on top. "I AM awful, aren't I?" Sheridan finally said. Catherine cuddled up against her and tucked her dark head beneath her chin. Her little fingers playing with the rings on Sheridan's fingers. "Not awful," Gwen told her. "Just…cautious." "Cautious," Sheridan groaned. "I hate cautious." Gwen laughed and raised up to look at her. "Well…throw caution to the wind," she teased. "I can't do that," Sheridan whined. "He doesn't trust me, Gwen. He thought…he thought the test was mine, and he confronted me about it." Gwen paled. "Don't worry. I didn't tell. I was all set to forget all my fears, and…" Gwen reached for Sheridan's hand and squeezed it tightly. Sheridan sat up. Bringing Catherine with her. "I'm so sorry." "For what?" Sheridan asked. "I put you in an awkward position. Caused trouble between you and Luis." Catherine watched them with curious green eyes. And even though Sheridan knew most of what they said didn't make any sense to her whatsoever, she also realized…children could be amazingly perceptive. "Catherine," she smiled down at the little girl. "Why don't you go downstairs with Ethan? He must be awfully lonely." "Yeah," Gwen added. "We left him all alone." "I'll go cheer him up," Catherine offered. Kissing first Sheridan's then Gwen's cheek before jumping down and skipping out the door.  
  
Sheridan hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. "Don't feel guilty, Gwen," she murmured. "Mine and Luis's problems…they come from within. I'm beginning to think we're our own worst enemies." Gwen smiled softly at her. "But you must have worked things out. I mean…you're going out on a date with him tonight." A smile tugged at the corners of Sheridan's lips. "He apologized," she divulged. "And he was so sweet about it, I couldn't stay mad at him. He wants to spend forever with me, Gwen," she told the blond sitting in front of her. "And he wants to have lots and lots of babies," she admitted shyly. Gwen grabbed Sheridan's hands in hers and squeezed them. "I'm so happy for you," she squealed excitedly. "Do me a favor, okay? Marry him." "Gwen," she giggled. "He hasn't even asked. Besides…we've only technically been on 3 dates together. Counting tonight." "Sher," Gwen teased. "The man's a total sweetheart. He adores Catherine. And most importantly, he LOVES you. Come on," she laughed. "It's written all over his face every time he looks at you. And speaking of his face…he's drop-dead gorgeous, Honey. You never did spill all the details about the time in Paris when you know…"  
  
Sheridan ducked her head in embarrassment. "Forget it," Gwen grinned. "I think the look on your face says it all. Now…back to your attire for tonight. I'm thinking something irresistibly sexy. And easy to get off," she smirked. "GWEN!" Sheridan shrieked in mortification. Burying her face in the pillow in her hands and screaming. "Oh hell, Sher. You already know you want to spend eternity with the guy. I don't know what you're waiting for. Here," she said. Tossing a red dress at her. "What are you waiting for? It's already past 6. You have less than an hour 'til Luis shows up," she informed her on her way out. "And if you need me," she said. Poking her head back around the door. "I'll be the down the hall emptying my stomach for the hundredth time today." "Too much detail," Sheridan yelled after her as her bedroom door clicked shut.  
  
She twisted around in front of the full-length mirror. Studying her reflection. The deep red dress clung to every curve and stopped just above her knees. And a single string criss-crossed across her bare back. Holding it in place. "Aunt Sheridan," Ethan whistled. "You look…" "Breathtaking," Gwen supplied. Appearing beside him with an enormous smile on her face. Catherine perched on her hip. Fuzzy pink slippered-feet dangling in the air. "Well," Gwen grinned. Transferring Catherine to Ethan's arms and walking up to her. "We definitely got the irresistibly sexy part covered. And if Luis wanted to…one pull of a string, and he'd be able to unwrap you like a present," she teased wickedly. "Gwen!" Ethan exclaimed. Aghast. "Aunt Sheridan…maybe you should change," he blustered. Causing both women to roll their eyes at him simultaneously. "Sheri! Presents! J'adore presents!" Sheridan laughed helplessly at her innocence. Gwen grabbed the bottle of her favorite perfume from her armoire and spritzed some in all the right places. "Aunt Sheridan…that's it! You can't go out looking like that. Especially not with Luis," Ethan grumbled. Catherine frowned and whacked Teddy over his head. Hard. Then blew a raspberry at him before scrambling from his arms and across the room to Sheridan. Sheridan ruffled her black curls affectionately as she hugged her legs. "I think you've been warned," Gwen laughed.  
  
Ethan rubbed the top of his head. Mumbling "Women" under his breath. The doorbell chimed downstairs, and Sheridan hurried to her bedroom window to take a peek outside. "LUIS IS HERE!" Catherine squealed excitedly. Racing out the bedroom door with a wide smile. "Catherine," Ethan called after her. "Catherine…wait!" Gwen laughed. "She's totally not listening to him. Sher? What's the matter?" Sheridan clutched Gwen's hand with an iron-grip. "Don't tell me you're nervous. Sheridan," Gwen groaned. Tugging her toward the bedroom door. "You have NOTHING to be nervous about." She tugged on Sheridan's arm again, but when Sheridan didn't budge, she sighed and dropped her hand. Leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm giving you 5 minutes. If you don't make an appearance by then…Sher," she softened her tone. Smiling. "You'll be fine. Just take deep breaths and relax. Deep breaths and relax. Deep breaths and…" "Gwen," she said in exasperation. "I'm nervous as hell, but I'm not deaf. OR dumb." Gwen smiled and disappeared down the hall. Sheridan leaned back against her door and closed her blue eyes. Making a wish. And she knew when she saw him gazing up at her from the foot of the stairs with an admiring smile on his lips, Catherine in his arms, forever started tonight. 


	12. Parts Eleven and Twelve

Part Eleven  
  
  
  
Catherine's little hand flapped wildly as Luis's car pulled out of the driveway. When the light from Luis's headlights totally disappeared, she finally dropped the curtain and turned back to them with a somber expression. "Catherine?" Gwen asked. "What's wrong?" Catherine crossed her arms around her chest and stared at the carpeted floor with a pout on her pink lips. "I wanted to go with them." Ethan smiled. Scooping her unyielding little body up in his arms. "You mean you don't want to stay with me and Gwen? I'm so hurt," he pretended to cry. Gwen rolled her eyes behind his back. Ethan couldn't even cry for real. His fake tears were embarrassing. "I'm still mad at you," Catherine huffed. Squirming to free herself from his hold. "I don't want you," she muttered. "I want Gwen." "Here, Sweetie," Gwen murmured. Opening her arms. Ethan sighed in disappointment when Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around Gwen's neck and wouldn't let go. He was SO under-appreciated. "How 'bout we watch one of your movies? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he heard Gwen ask as she disappeared into the living room. Carrying Catherine. "Ethan! Make us some popcorn, will you?" He started for the kitchen when the doorbell chimed. "I'll get it," he yelled.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Theresa squealed happily when he flung open the door. "Me and Whit are here to help baby-sit Catherine. Aren't we, Whit? Whit," she pinched Whitney on the inside of her arm. "Yeah, Ethan," Whitney plastered a fake smile on her face. "We thought we'd help you and Gwen out." Yeah, right, she thought silently. Theresa could care less about anyone else but Ethan. She was just using Catherine as an excuse to spend some time with him. Ethan smiled readily. She was always so.enthusiastic. "What's in the bag?" he nodded at the gigantic shopping bag between the two girls. "All kinds of goodies Catherine is going to love," Theresa gushed. Pushing her way through the front door and leaving Whitney to struggle with the bag. Great, she groaned. Two minutes and Theresa was already making moon eyes at him. She loved the girl, but she had NO shame. "Catherine," she announced cheerily. "Your aunt Theresa is here!"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan smiled as she took Luis's hand, and he helped her out of the car. She looked around at the twinkling lights that hung from the tree's branches, the tables lit by soft candlelight, the terrace overlooking the ocean with its breaking waves below. "It's beautiful, Luis." Luis's face broke into a relieved smile. "You like it?" "I LOVE it," she told him sincerely. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come with me," he whispered. And she followed as he led her to a secluded spot around the corner. Holding her chair out for her. "Thank you," she murmured. Seating herself and gazing out across the sea. Luis watched her with a tender smile on his handsome face. Admiring the way her blue eyes sparkled with childlike excitement. Her cheeks flushed with color. He resisted the temptation to reach out and tuck an errant golden curl, fluttering in the breeze, behind her ear. He knew if he touched her, he would most certainly take her in his arms and kiss her like his life depended on it.  
  
A waiter appeared before them. Filling their glasses with wine. Setting a tray of appetizers on the table. "Luis," Sheridan looked at him incredulously. "You remembered." Luis took her hand across the table. Caressing the back of her knuckles with his thumb. "I remember EVERYTHING about that first date. But I thought you might appreciate this place," he glanced at their surroundings, "much more." "It's so.romantic," she admitted with a shy smile. Luis rose from his chair and held out his hand to her, and for the first time, Sheridan heard the faint notes of a nameless song playing in the background. "May I have this dance?" "You may," she laughed softly as he pulled her to her feet. They swayed gently in each other's arms. Cheek to cheek at first. Gradually, Sheridan fully relaxed in Luis's arms. Resting her head against his chest. The sound of the waves, the music, fading in the background as she listened to the lulling, steady beat of his heart. The song ended, and she raised her head. Gazing deeply into Luis's dark eyes. So full of emotion. And their lips inched closer. He could almost taste her sweet kiss, when. "Sir.your dinner is served." Luis helped her back in her chair and took his seat across from her. Waiting until the waiter was gone before he spoke. "Wonderful timing," he muttered under his breath. "God, I wanted to kiss you." She blushed and ducked her head. "Maybe it's a good thing," she laughed. "Why's that?" he asked with an amused smile. "I don't know if I'd have had the willpower to tell you to stop." Luis groaned. And took a generous drink from his glass of wine.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whitney clutched her stomach in near pain. Not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Never in her life.not even from Theresa.had she witnessed such silliness. Catherine continued to prance around the living room. Sheridan's silver hair brush in her hands as she serenaded them with "Tomorrow." Curly red wig resting atop her own black curls, and red freckles dotting her olive cheeks. She'd already impressed them with "Goodbye Earl." How she knew the words to that song.Whitney shook her head. Catherine was an entertainer at heart, and a mighty good one at that. She had Theresa's sappy rendition of "Valentine" beat by leaps and bounds. And poor Ethan.he had NO qualms making a complete and utter fool of himself during his take on "Hound Dog." If the way he was currently drowning in Theresa's overly adoring and totally obvious gaze was any indication, he WAS a hound dog. She couldn't squash the feelings of guilt that plagued her no matter how hard she tried. She knew Gwen wasn't blind. It was there for all the world to see. And Ethan was just plain stupid. Carrying on so in front of his GIRLFRIEND. Gwen had tears in her eyes, alright. But not from laughter. She'd had enough. "Theresa," she snapped. Yanking Theresa off the couch. "We have to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Sheridan leaned back against Luis's chest with a contented sigh. "Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald," she teased when he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I seem to remember an incident involving Gwen and my nephew." He laughed. Placing a fleeting kiss on the silky skin of her neck. And the sound thrilled her. Made her heart so light it soared. "You're worth bending the rules for," he said seriously, and she turned around in his arms with a start. "Luis," she whispered. Tears filling her beautiful blue eyes. Wide with wonder at his words. "Shh," he shushed her with a finger to her lips. A devastating smile taking over his whole face as he leaned in close. He was going to kiss her, she thought. Biting her lip in anticipation. "You're worth everything to me," he told her. Cupping her jaw in his palm and brushing his lips against hers sweetly. She twined her arms around his neck. Taking him by surprise as she kissed him back fiercely. So passionately it took his breath away. And he leaned his forehead against hers. Taking ragged breaths to replenish the oxygen that had evacuated his lungs. Sheridan shivered as she felt his hand caress the back of her knee. Moaning with pleasure as his mouth captured hers again. Kissing her more deeply than before as he lowered her to the blanket below. Crushing her body with his. One hand skimming the sensitive skin of her thigh while the other roamed her side. Making her suck in a deep breath when it brushed against her breast. Searing her through the scant material of the red dress. "Luis," she panted as he planted open-mouthed kisses on her neck. "Luis.maybe we should stop now while we still can." "I know," he answered her. His hot breath against her ear sending another delicious shiver down her spine. "I don't know if I want to," he muttered. Drawing her bottom lip between his and sucking on it. Shattering every last bit of her already waning resistance. What the hell, she thought as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. What was that Gwen had said? Throw caution to the wind? Well.this was her. Sheridan Crane. Throwing caution to the wind and enjoying herself immensely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Twelve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS was her. Sheridan Crane. Utterly and completely mortified. She felt like a reckless teen-aged girl. Caught making out in the back of a car with her boyfriend. By her father. Okay.so Sam Bennett was as far from her father as a man could get. And they hadn't been caught in the back of a car. It was the beach. A public beach. But still. She'd relived the moment Sam'd shone the flashlight's harsh beam into her eyes over and over again in the eternity it'd taken Luis to talk him down. If there were a God (she was certain there was, he just liked poking fun at her sometimes), Luis would be able to convince him to let them off with only an unofficial warning. This is great, Sheridan, she scolded herself. She'd probably have to wear a turtle-neck tomorrow to hide her hickies. Her blue eyes remained shut even as she heard Sam's police cruiser crank up and drive away in the distance.  
  
"Sorry about that," Luis apologized sheepishly. "I feel like my." ".I know," she released a pent-up breath. "I'm so." ".embarrassed?" he finished for her with a smile on his lips. "Don't worry," he told her. Offering his hand. And pulling her to her feet. "Sam won't say anything. Then he'd have to explain." Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "Close call," she giggled. "Very close," he laughed. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close again. For another sweet, hot, FRUSTRATING kiss. "I guess He's trying to tell us something," Sheridan sighed against his lips. "Who?" Luis quirked a brow at her. "God? You're telling me God doesn't want us to have sex?" "I'm saying maybe we should wait to make love until the time is right." "If that's the case," Luis sighed. Kissing her forehead gently. "I guess I'll just have to wait. But keep in mind.I may be a pretty good guy," he teased. "But I'm NO saint. Then again, I happen to be madly in love with you. So." She took him off-guard with another kiss. What it lacked in finesse, it made up for in feeling. "That's okay," she smiled. Threading her fingers through his and pulling him forward. "I love you, too. I'm not Mother Teresa myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whit!" Theresa groaned. "Would you stop it already? You're like a broken record. I'm not blind. Gwen's Ethan's girlfriend. So what? So what?" she repeated. Completely unfazed by the tongue-lashing Whitney had just delivered to her not five short minutes ago. "But I'm the woman he's meant to be with. Don't you see? It's fate, Whitney. It's fate. Nobody's stealing anybody here. I'm just giving fate a helping hand. Making sure Ethan notices me. And how wonderful I am," she said with so much conviction Whitney had to wonder.just what was wrong with her? "Theresa! Whitney! Did you two get lost?" Ethan called from the living room. Theresa smiled dreamily. "See, Whit? Ethan misses me. HE misses ME. And he's got Gwen sitting right beside him." Whitney rolled her eyes as Theresa floated back into the living room. "God give me patience," she said to the heavens. "Catherine, Sweetie," Gwen said softly. "It's way past your bedtime." "But I want to wait for Sheri," Catherine yawned. "She has to sing to me. And Luis tells me a story."  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Gwen bargained. "What about we go upstairs.**I** read you a story-whichever one you want.and when Luis and Sheri get here they can do it all over again. Sound fair?" Catherine's green eyes drooped wearily. "Oui," she yawned again as Gwen scooped her up in her arms and started toward the stairs. Theresa giggled and Ethan chuckled in amusement when Catherine's curly dark head lolled on Gwen's shoulder a second later. "Wow! That was quick," Theresa continued to giggle. "One minute she was.then she was." she gasped in between giggles. Whitney glared at Theresa. Fawning all over Ethan. AGAIN. She was torn between playing chaperone and hurrying after Gwen to offer her help. Courtesy won out when she saw how difficult it was for Gwen to navigate the stairs with the limp body of a four-year-old in her arms. "Thank you, Whitney," Gwen smiled warmly. "She's heavier than she looks. Besides.I'm NO Luis," she joked lightheartedly as Whitney pushed the door to Catherine's bedroom open.  
  
"Would you mind." she nodded at the bed, and Whitney immediately pulled the comforter and sheets back. Gwen lay Catherine down gently, but as she moved away, Catherine tightened her arms around her neck. Mumbling, "Don't leave me." "I'm not leaving. I'll stay with you until Sheri gets back. I promise. Whitney," she whispered. "Her pajamas are in the top drawer in the corner." "I'll get them," Whitney said as she crossed the room. Returning just moments later with a cute little pink and white number. "I guess I was the only little girl without pink in her wardrobe," Whitney murmured as she helped Gwen slip the tank over Catherine's curly head. "Pink is a little girl's staple," Gwen laughed as Catherine's button nose wrinkled, and they held their breath for several seconds. Waiting for a sneeze that didn't come. "My room was pink for years before I was able to convince Mother to have it changed. It wasn't easy, though." she trailed off. The pajama pants were harder to manage, but finally, Catherine was all set. "She's so cute," Whitney smiled. Brushing a stubborn curl from her forehead. "Yes, she is," Gwen agreed. Bright lights illuminated the dimly lit room briefly as Luis's car cut a path up the driveway. "Sheri?" Catherine sighed in her sleep. "Sheri's coming."  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Sheridan reached for the door, but Luis stopped her. "Luis," she laughed. "They know we're outside," she told him. Blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I know they know," he grinned. "But I'm not ready to share you yet. You don't know how much I wish we could finish what we started back there on that beach," he said in a low voice. The look in his eyes making all her nerve endings come alive at once. "Luis," she groaned. "Stop that. You know we can't.not with Catherine.I thought we agreed to wait." "I already warned you.believe me. It's not easy keeping my hands to myself. Especially right now when you look.you look so damn beautiful. All I want to do is." "This?" Sheridan teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started off slow. Sweet. Innocent even. But it soon became a raging inferno that neither could control. Not even when they heard Theresa's puzzled "Ethan.I know I heard them drive up. Come on. You saw the lights, too. Where are they.what could they be." "Luis.," Sheridan mumbled against Luis's lips. "Luis.Luis!" she shrieked as they tumbled backward. Nearly plowing over Theresa. "I guess that answers that question," Theresa giggled. And Luis rolled his eyes when he saw Ethan glaring down at him. "Can we have some privacy here?" he groaned as he threaded his fingers back in her hair. "Just one more." Sheridan laughed against his lips as Ethan grumbled in the background. "You're crazy, you know that?" About you, Luis thought with a happy smile. About you. 


	13. Parts Thirteen and Fourteen

Part Thirteen  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan scolded gently. "I can't believe you still haven't told Ethan about the baby. He deserves to know he's going to be a father." Gwen sighed. The magazine in her hands dropping to her lap forgotten. "I know, Sher. And believe me.I've given him subtle and not so subtle hints here and there, but your nephew is SO oblivious. Either that or he's afraid to face up to the truth." Sheridan shook her head at her friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Not that," she admitted with a smile. "Ethan's just.he's a little." "Slow," Gwen supplied with a slight smile of her own. Causing Sheridan to laugh airily. "Yeah," she agreed. "I mean, the signs were always there," Gwen lamented, "but lately they're much more glaring." "Poor baby," Sheridan murmured apologetically. Rubbing a hand over Gwen's still non-existent belly. "But don't you and Mommy worry." she teased with twinkling blue eyes. "I'm going to put a word in with the Big Guy and see what we can do about giving you Mommy's smarts." That did it. Gwen snorted, then burst into helpless laughter, and that's how Eve found them. In a fit of giggles.  
  
"Sheridan. Gwen," Eve greeted with a smile. "Where's Ethan?" she asked. Dark eyes searching for the young man. "He's." Gwen racked her brain for a plausible explanation. But she couldn't find one. Not one. Actually, she had NO clue what Ethan was up to today. "He stayed at the Mansion to keep Catherine company," Sheridan interjected. "Oh," Eve's mouth quirked up at the corners as she turned to face them. Holding out a hospital gown for Gwen to change into. "And how did you manage to tear that precious little girl away from Luis's side long enough for that to happen?" Gwen rolled her eyes at the sudden blush on Sheridan's cheeks. "Don't tell Sheridan," she divulged in a stage whisper. Presenting her back to the other woman so she could tie the strings of her gown. "But Luis's working on this really special surprise for her. Right now. At this very moment. And dear little darling that Catherine is.she's not very good at keeping secrets. As soon as Sheridan signed the adoption papers, Catherine acquired her big mouth." "Gwen!" Sheridan exclaimed. Blue eyes flashing. "Okay, you two," Eve laughed. "I DO have other patients waiting to see me. Sheridan? Will you be staying for the sonogram?" Gwen grabbed Sheridan's hand in her own as she followed Eve to the examining table. "Of course she is. Right, Sher?"  
  
Gwen shifted nervously as Eve squirted the cold substance on her stomach. "Damn," she swore softly. "You said cold, but I didn't think." "There's nothing to be nervous about, Gwen," Eve smiled knowingly. Oh yeah, the voice inside her head kept up an internal monologue. What about the fact that Ethan STILL doesn't know I'm pregnant? What about the fact that I KNOW the baby's father doesn't love me as completely as he should? What about the fact that Theresa, the sister of the love of my best friend's life, is doing all she can to make Ethan's head turn and so far it's working? What about the fact that I've never done this before, and I didn't exactly grow up with the best role model? I don't know nothing about no babies, her inner Prissie wailed. I'm going to be such a bad mother, she thought to herself. "Nervous?" she laughed tightly. Squeezing Sheridan's hand unconsciously. "I'm NOT nervous. Who said anything about being nervous?" "It's okay to be nervous," Sheridan assured her. "I panic everyday that I'm doing everything wrong with Catherine, and she's going to grow up to hate me." "You have got to be kidding me. You're IT for that kid. You're her whole world. Well.you AND Luis. You're doing an amazing job with her. You got to skip all the really 'good' stuff," she said sarcastically. "Like the 2 a.m. feedings, the dirty diapers, potty training." "Gwen," Sheridan's smile was bright as she looked down at her. "You're going to do just fine. Besides.you still have months before you get all the 'good' stuff," she teased.  
  
"Gwen?" Eve queried without turning around. Her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. "Ready to see your baby?" Gwen grimaced at the unexpected tears that pooled in her eyes as she stared at the image on the screen. Sheridan tilted her head from side to side in contemplation. "All I see is one big blur." Gwen tugged her bottom lip between her teeth nervously as she strained her eyes to see what Eve apparently saw. Finally, she gave up and threw her arms into the air with a gigantic sigh. "Me, too. Dr. Russell? Could you show us again?" "Certainly," Eve agreed to her request. "See that.right here. That's your baby, Gwen." "I guess finding out if it's a boy or a girl is out of the question," Gwen muttered. "It's too early for that," Sheridan piped up. And Gwen groaned when her best friend decided to play the brainiac. "At this point, things could go either way. Actually.you only have a girl if all else fails." Gwen glared at her. "Wow! Doesn't that make a girl feel special? We're just the back- ups. Sher, I know you didn't go to med school so spare me those rare little 'gems' you remember from your freshman biology course. Please," she pleaded. "Okay," Sheridan mumbled. Eve tried not to smile as the two women continued to squabble between themselves. "Gwen?" she interrupted the tiff. "Would you like a picture? To keep and show Ethan?" "Sure, Dr. Russell," Gwen nodded her head. "Okay. I'll be right back with your picture, and I'm going to schedule another appointment for you. You can get dressed."  
  
Sheridan smiled as she trailed a finger down the screen. Tracing the images. "I can't believe you're going to be a mother, Gwen. I'm so happy for you." "At least someone's happy," Gwen muttered. "The longer I put it off, the more scared I am to tell Ethan." Sheridan rolled her blue eyes at her as she returned her clothes to her. "You still have to tell him." "I know," Gwen sighed. Tucking her blouse back into the waistband of her skirt and sliding her feet back into her sandals. "I'm going to be someone's mother, Sher," she suddenly announced with a brilliant, if shaky, smile. Sheridan opened her arms to her, and they hugged. "Now all you have to do is tell Ethan so he can make a honest woman out of you." "Oh, and what about you? Remember your promise to me about Luis? You HAVE to marry him. Then you can start on that big family I know you've always dreamed about. Come on, Sher. You know you want to," she teased. "I predict you and Luis will spend 75% of your lives together in bed." "GWEN!" Sheridan gasped in astonishment. "Okay," Gwen relented. An evil gleam in her golden brown eyes as she made an amendment to her earlier statement. "Make that 95%." "You're terrible," Sheridan huffed. Wiping the tears from her eyes. Evil or not, it was too damn funny NOT to laugh.  
  
"Sheridan! Give me that!" Gwen scolded. Snatching the sonogram picture from her hands. "Pay attention to the road. God knows you're not the world's best driver anyway. You can always look at this later," she said. The corners of Sheridan's pink lips tugged upward as she glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes. Staring quite intently at the picture. "Admit it. You can't see it either." "Can too," Gwen rebuked childishly. "What kind of a mother would I be if I.No, dammit. You were right at the hospital. This is just one big blur. My baby's nothing but a ball of cells in my womb, and already I'm a failure as a mother. Sher," she whined. "This kid is going to detest me and beg to be put up for adoption." "Only if you spend too much time at Grandma Rebecca's house," Sheridan retorted. Gwen choked on her own tongue at that wise assumption. "Okay then, Auntie Sher. **You'll** be the FREE babysitter. I take back what I said earlier. With Catherine and this baby always around.you and Luis are NEVER going to find a moment alone," she smirked. Sheridan turned the car off and took the key from the ignition and turned to look at her before she got out of the car. Gwen smiled as she saw Catherine emerge from the Mansion and start running toward them. "Some friend your mommy is, baby," she said with a suspicious twinkle in her blue eyes. "She's dooming my sex life with Uncle Luis before it ever begins." Gwen howled with laughter when Catherine made her presence known with a very pressing question and a look of utter confusion in her big green eyes. "Sheri," she tugged at Sheridan's hand. "What's sex? Sheri! Sheri! Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Sheridan reassured her when she could formulate a coherent thought again. Gwen shook her head at her when she glanced her way in a total panic. "You're the one with all the answers, Ms. Know-It-All. **YOU** tell her." "Sheri?" Catherine posed again. The car horn blared behind her when Sheridan dropped her head to it, and Gwen let herself in the front door with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis? Luis, are you here?" Sheridan called as she closed and locked the front door behind her. Nothing. Nada. NO answer, she thought with a sigh as she trudged into the living room and plopped onto the couch. She pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. Gwen shouldn't be the one worrying about her mothering abilities. She was light years away from the S-E-X talk. Well.maybe not. She laughed slightly as she remembered the look on Catherine's face as she'd stumbled horribly through THE TALK. Four-years- old! Only four! At this rate, she was seriously frightened of the possibilities. Catherine was too damn smart for her own good, she thought with a pleased smile. She was SO proud. Marie would be proud, too, she thought sadly.  
  
Sheridan, she chided herself. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this. Marie's gone. You can't bring her back. You can't change things. But you can try your best and give Catherine love and support and yourself, if that counts for anything, she finished silently. Disturbed at the sudden downward turn of her mood. Dammit. She felt tears threatening at the lonely pang in her heart. She missed her best friend so much. Marie wouldn't have bumbled her way through such an important conversation like a nervous fool. Marie just wouldn't. She was something Sheridan would never really be.Catherine's mother. The little girl she loved with ALL her heart would never call her mommy, and she was okay with that. Really, she was. Even if she DID feel like bawling her eyes out suddenly. She closed her against the tears and leaned her head back.  
  
Luis crept closer. Studying her beautiful profile silently. Growing concerned when he saw the wetness of her cheeks in the moonlight. He didn't speak as he pressed his lips to the line of her neck gently, nor when he reached his long arms down to twine her hands in his. He didn't know what brought this on, but he was certain of one thing. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He wrapped her in his embrace and whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed, and finally, he was rewarded with a glimpse of those glorious blue eyes that he found himself falling more and more in love with every day. "I'm sorry," she apologized hoarsely. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just.Luis. I don't know how to be her mother. I." "Is that it?" he asked softly. Feathering his fingers through her short blond hair as he looked into her glistening blue eyes. "Nobody KNOWS these things. We're all just striking out in the dark."  
  
She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head in protest. "That's not true, Luis. You, Pilar, just about everyone else in Harmony.you're all so natural and confident with her. I pretend I know what the hell I'm doing, but the truth is.I have NO clue. I feel like I should read some manual or something. What? What are you laughing at?" she huffed. "You," he answered simply. "Don't worry so much," he told her as he pulled her back into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he promised as he smoothed his hand over her back. Over and over in a rhythmic motion until he felt her relax completely in his arms. He laughed when he felt the vibration of her voice against his chest. "I thought you had a surprise for me." "You did, huh?" he teased. "Well.I'm afraid there's been a slight change in plans, but I have another idea. Do you trust me?" "I trust you with my whole heart," she whispered, and Luis had to swallow down the emotion he felt at the raw honesty in her voice. "Come with me then," he urged with a smile in his dark eyes. Pulling her to her feet and taking her hand.  
  
"Luis?" she stalled as they neared her bedroom. Luis shushed her with a finger to her lips. "We agreed on slow, and I'm not going to try to change your mind. I just want to do something special for you. Okay?" She nodded silently, letting him tug her into the darkened room. Moonlight streamed in through the slits in the partially closed blinds, bathing the room in a silver glow. "Wait right here," he told her. Gripping her shoulders lightly as he set her down at the bed's edge. She smiled at him before he disappeared into the bathroom, a sneaking suspicion confirmed as she heard the sound of running water. "Can I come in yet?" she called. Pouting when he didn't give her the answer she wanted. When he didn't give her an answer at all. "Luis.please," she begged. "You know I can't take the suspense, and if I'm right about what you're doing in there, I'm not going to." "What?" he smirked as he peered around the door, and a smile blossomed on her lips when hazy candlelight spilled into the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?" he laughed. Beckoning her forward with a grin.  
  
She stepped through the door with a flourish. Blue eyes dancing with delight as she eyed the mountain of bubbles and candles flickering from end to end of the room. "Well," Luis prodded. Brown eyes twinkling back at her. "What are you waiting for? The water's getting cold as we speak." "You think I'm going to give you a free strip-show, Officer?" she teased wickedly. "Luis," she laughed when he strode toward the door with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. "Luis, don't leave," she whispered softly as she captured his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You want me to.if that's what you want," Luis cleared his throat awkwardly as she dropped her hand and her fingers slipped the top button of her blouse free. He turned his back on her, and before she knew what she was doing, before she could stop herself. "Luis.I think I need help with these buttons," she said innocently as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "Sheridan, I.I don't think we should." She gazed into his eyes a moment longer. "I trust you." "Funny you should say that," he said in a low voice. "Because right now I don't trust myself at all." She smiled a half- smile at him as she grabbed his hand and guided it to the row of tiny buttons.  
  
The room was silent save for the whispers of their breath as his fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons. One by one. Her eyes were closed as he pushed the silky material off her shoulders. His hand resting at the base of her neck. The look in his eyes burned into her memory as he was careful, so achingly careful in undressing her. She sucked in a deep breath at the fleeting brush of his knuckles against her sides as he lowered the zipper on her skirt, kneeling to the tile floor as he peeled it from her lower body. The black material pooled at her ankles, and she held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of it. She trembled as his hands curved around her ankles, her calves, coming to rest on her hips in one fluid motion. "Luis," she whispered shakily. Want mixed with need in her voice. "Turn around," he ordered, and she jerked when she felt the heat of his palm resting on her spine, just before he released the clasp of her bra and pulled her body back against his solid form. "Do you still trust me?" he murmured against the silk of her neck, causing shivers to ripple down her spine when he took her earlobe between his teeth. "Yes," she sighed as she felt his hands travel down the length of her arms. Taking the straps of her bra with them and leaving her bare from the waist up.  
  
She leaned back into him as one of his hands cupped and molded her flesh while the other one slipped beneath the scrap of black lace remaining. "Luis," she gasped. Curving her arm around his neck as she turned her face to meet his. Luis's hands skimmed her sides as he turned her around in his arms, and he cupped them around her face as he brushed his lips against hers in a sweet whisper of a kiss that quickly raged out of control the moment, the second her mouth opened beneath the tiniest pressure from his lips. He tore his mouth from hers with a groan. Resting his forehead against her temple while he waited for air to refill his depleted lungs. "I love you," she whispered as her hands freed his shirt from his pants, creeping beneath the material to touch and memorize the feel of him beneath her fingertips, and he pulled at the sleeves. Throwing the shirt to the growing pile beneath and closing his eyes at the intense feelings that welled up inside him as he kissed her once more. "I trust you," she said. Holding a hand out to him as she stepped into the water. Waiting. Hoping. And a beautiful smile lit up her entire face when he made his decision, laughter escaping her lips and filling the room as they took the plunge. Literally. And figuratively. Slow was over-rated. : ) 


	14. Parts Fifteen and Sixteen

Part Fifteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His brown eyes drifted shut, and a sigh of pleasure and contentment slipped past his lips as her arms reached around him, gentle hands running the sponge up and down the muscles of his chest. Her lips brushed against his temple as he relaxed against the pillow of her body, and she smiled as she released the sponge to snake her arms around his neck. "Are you enjoying your bath, Luis?" His fingers traced absent patterns against the sensitive underside of her knee as he pretended to think it over. "Luis," she squirmed, pushing at his hand. "That tickles," her voice came out in a squeak. "Luis. Stop it," she ordered. Her voice raising in frustration when he ignored her pleas.  
  
"Shades of the old Sheridan Crane," he teased. "Have to fight me on everything, don't you?" "Do not," she argued back, and without looking he could see the stubborn expression on her face. "Well.I WAS enjoying my bath," he sighed. Trying his best not to smile. He couldn't resist the temptation to get her riled up like old times. Even if it were over something as silly as him refusing to stop tickling her. Juvenile, yes. But fun. Always fun to see that fire blazing in her eyes. Judging by the way her body tensed behind him and her legs wrapped tighter around his sides, she was falling for it.  
  
"Luis," she said. Hugging him close as she brought her lips to his ear. "Fine. If that's the way you want to be." Before he had time to stop her, she was uncurling her body from his and standing up. Stepping over him to get out of the cooling water. "Sheridan," he said, his hand shooting out to grasp hers. "I." "Luis," she rolled her blue eyes at him as she gave his hand a firm tug. "Luis, are you pouting?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Pouting? Wait a minute.you're not.you're a cruel, cruel woman," he shook his head as a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"Did you think I actually bought that garbage?" she laughed as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a short but passionate kiss. "Believe me, Luis. It hasn't been THAT long since we had a REAL fight. You wouldn't think," she paused. "You'd KNOW. Besides.I know a tease when I see one." "I bet you do," he laughed knowingly as he watched her slip her arms into her red silk robe and tie the sash around her waist. An amused smile stayed on his lips as she sashayed out of the bathroom. He'd been jerking her chain, and she'd known it all along. Damn. When did she get so smart?  
  
"Luis," she scolded. Her breath catching as his hands made short work of the flimsy robe covering her body, and it pooled around her ankles. "What was the point of putting on clothes?" He turned her around in his arms. Hands resting at her waist as he smiled into her twinkling blue eyes. "You call THAT clothes?" he teased as he backed her up until her knees brushed against the mattress. "Admit it," he grinned down at her as she sat down on the bed. "You had no intention of wearing that for long." "Never," she laughed as his hands grabbed for her, and she scooted out of his reach. "You'll never get a confession out of me," she vowed with a happy smile. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," he said. Gazing down into her eyes as he trapped her body beneath his. "I have my ways."  
  
Laughter bubbled up deep inside of her once more. She'd never expected him to be so.playful. Passionate. Intense. Dominant even. But playful? She learned something new about him every day, and she loved him all the more for it. "Finished having a good laugh at my expense?" he quirked a dark brow at her. "Maybe," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you," he whispered against her palm as it paused to cup his jaw then moved along his chin, thumbs brushing against his lips. "I love you, too," she breathed against his lips as she kissed them tenderly.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun's rays streamed in through the windows as he watched her sleep. This could fast become a favorite past time of his. Watching her sleep. So peaceful and relaxed. Her golden hair glinted in the morning sunshine, and he marveled at the color. Combing his fingers through the silky strands. Smiling bashfully when she stirred and he found himself held captive under the spell of her blue gaze, sleepy though it was. "Good morning, Beautiful," he murmured as he slid a hand down the length of her bare back and gathered her close. "With bed head and morning breath?" she laughed. Dodging his lips. "I'm not kidding, Luis," she declared when he attempted to kiss her again. He chuckled when she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Is it going to be like this every morning? Come on, Sheri," he tugged at her hand playfully. "I'm sure it's not the kiss of death," he teased. "Come on, Sheri. Just one. Are you going to deny me a kiss good morning from the woman I love?" Her blue eyes softened as she practically melted right before his very eyes, and he used that opportunity to steal a kiss. When his tongue stroked against hers, and a low moan rose in the back of her throat, he knew he'd won. This time at least, he thought as he released her lips with a smirk. "Sure. Like that trick will work every time. Don't get too confident, Officer," she warned. Her blue eyes sparkling with mischief as her hand inched down his abdomen. "Sheridan," he groaned as he stilled her wandering hands. "Who's being the tease now?" he asked with a kiss to her brow.  
  
Things were on the verge of getting carried away again when they heard the slam of the front door. Luis groaned in protest. "I thought you locked the front door." "I did," Sheridan insisted as she scrambled out of the bed. Searching for the abandoned robe from the night before. "Gwen has a key. Luis.Luis, hurry up," she panicked as she heard the unmistakable clatter of Catherine's excited little feet as she hurried up the stairs. "The SEX talk was embarrassing enough. I think she's a little too young to see a naked man," she said in a strained voice as she threw open the closet door and yanked the first available shirt over the top of her head. Luis's boxers hanging low on her hips. Luis shoved his legs into his jeans and barely had time to zip them up, button forgotten, as Catherine bolted through the door.  
  
"Sheri! Sheri!" she squealed as she launched herself into Sheridan's startled arms. "Oh, Sheri," she cried between kisses to Sheridan's face and cheeks. "I missed you so!" "Sheridan! I hope you don't mind.she missed you, and I.oh my God," Gwen gasped as her golden brown eyes took in the scene before her. Luis was barely in his jeans, chest bare for all the world to drool over. And Sheridan had her shirt on backwards. "Oh.I'm so sorry. I should have called first. I.Damn," she muttered under her breath as she set the suitcase in her hand down at her feet. "My timing sucks," she sighed. Tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Gwen?" Sheridan crossed the room to her best friend. Transferring Catherine to Luis's waiting arms. Catherine snuggled close to Luis happily. Oblivious to the unfolding drama as Gwen raised wet brown eyes to Sheridan's worried gaze. "It's over between me and Ethan, Sher," she said in a quiet voice. "What? Why? Did you tell him about." Gwen shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "But I don't understand." Sheridan trailed off. "This morning," Gwen explained. "This morning I walked in on him. And Theresa. Kissing," she closed her eyes to shut out Luis's shocked expression. "He didn't even try to apologize. There was NO guilt. Don't you see, Sher? He didn't love me enough to stop me. Oh, Sher," she cried against Sheridan's shoulder when she pulled her into her warm embrace. "What am I going to do? How am I going to do this alone?" "You won't be alone," Sheridan vowed. "You'll have us." Luis left the room without a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Sixteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you had your breakfast?" Luis quizzed Catherine as he flipped the kitchen light on, wondering if Mama had seen to it at the Mansion. "Non," Catherine shook her curly dark head, twining her little arms tighter around his neck and gazing at him with contemplative emerald eyes. "Theresa did something bad, didn't she?" Her question surprised him. "Theresa? Why do you say that, Catherine?" he asked as he set her down on the counter in front of him.  
  
Catherine kicked her little feet back and forth restlessly. "She made Gwen cry. She's mean," she insisted with a pout, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. A smile flickered across Luis's lips. In that moment, though she didn't physically look like Sheridan, she was as much her daughter as if she'd given birth to her. It was all about the mannerisms, the funny little quirks she'd picked up from her beloved Sheri in the time they'd spent together.  
  
He grabbed each sandaled foot and tugged her closer playfully, causing her to giggle. "How do you feel about being the chef's assistant?" "I want to be the chef," Catherine cried. Shrieking with laughter as Luis plucked her off the kitchen counter and dipped her. They were dancing! "How about co- chef then? We can be partners," Luis suggested with a wiggle of his dark brows. "Luis.you're silly," Catherine rolled her green eyes at him as he set her carefully on her feet. "Gracias," Luis bowed at the waist, making Catherine giggle some more. "Luis," she said a moment later. "What does 'gracias' mean?" "It's Spanish for thank you," he told her as he peered inside the fridge, grabbing the necessary ingredients.  
  
"I want to crack the eggs," Catherine said, pushing a chair across the tile floor and climbing onto it once she had it exactly where she wanted it. Right next to Luis. Her green eyes sparkled at him. Luis fought the urge to chuckle. He didn't think Sheridan would appreciate crunchy omelets. "Maybe next time. Here," he said. Opening a cabinet and withdrawing some plates. "I think you should set the table. Being the best at it and all." Catherine's little face lit up with pleasure at the compliment. "Gracias," she grinned as Luis helped her to her feet once more. He glanced over his shoulder, checking her progress several minutes later just in time to see her dark curls bouncing as she stole to the front door.  
  
"Luis!" she announced her return breathlessly, and he whirled around to find her standing before him, a bouquet of colorful flowers to her nose. He smiled at her, filling a vase with water before taking the flowers from her hands. "Do you think Gwen and Sheri will like them?" she asked as she leaned across the table to center the vase. "Like them? I think they'll love them. Why don't you go tell them breakfast is served?" he winked at her. "Okay," she said. Blowing him air kisses as she backed out of the kitchen. He smiled at her tiny figure scrambling up the stairs as he let himself out the French doors. Sheridan would love Catherine's flowers, but he had something else he wanted to give her, something to show her in some tiny way how much last night meant to him.  
  
The rose was a deep red, velvet to the touch, the morning dew still clinging to its petals. He hid it behind his back when he heard the unmistakable sound signaling Catherine's return. "Sheri!" Catherine giggled, her ticklish little body squirming to escape Sheridan's questing hands. Luis raised a brow at Gwen's absence. "She went outside to the patio because." "The smell made her sick," Luis finished the thought for her, and Sheridan's blue eyes widened. "Luis." "Don't worry," he reassured her. "I'm not going to say anything. It's not my place. Why do you look so shocked? I figured it out for myself a long time ago. I didn't want to force a confession out of you when she obviously wasn't ready to tell anybody. Now.this is such a mess. Ethan may not know, but that doesn't make him any less a bastard," he said in a low voice so that Catherine would not hear.  
  
"Consider Ethan's ass kicked," Sheridan hissed, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times to Catherine's buzz of questions as she poked her dark head into the fridge, emerging a second later with a pitcher of orange juice. "Catherine.be careful," she told the little girl as she struggled to pour juice into each of the glasses. Some of it sloshed over the sides, making a sticky mess on the table, but the orange juice was the least of Sheridan's concerns as she talked to Luis. She didn't know who she was more furious with.Ethan or Theresa! "And Theresa."  
  
"Theresa? My sister's not the innocent in this situation, but I don't want you saying anything." "Luis!" Sheridan's blue eyes flashed angrily. "Don't even." A quick glance at Catherine, her worried emerald eyes and tiny finger twisting her black curls furiously, had them both calming down immediately. "What I meant," Luis stressed, "was I want to talk to her first. Find out all sides of the story before I make any judgments. No matter how much I'd like to.you know what? Let's forget about all this for right now. Catherine and I made this breakfast especially for you to show you how much we love you, and I thought you might like."  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled at him, already happy, but joyful as he presented the rose to her. ".this," he finished. Leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. She smiled a glorious smile at him as she inhaled the fragrant scent of the rose. "Last night.it meant.you know what it meant, but I wanted to give you this as a reminder of how special it was." "I didn't need a reminder, but thank you," she breathed. "Non, Sheri," Catherine cried. "Gracias." "Gracias," Sheridan told him with an amused laugh. "Luis is teaching us all sorts of new things."  
  
"Oui," Catherine nodded excitedly. "But he wouldn't let me crack the eggs," she pouted. "Luis," Sheridan scolded. "Gracias," she whispered as she kissed his cheek sweetly. "Well.what are we waiting for? I'm starving, and I'm sure those wonderful-looking omelets are getting cold. Luis?" she questioned, watching Luis pick up a small plate. Toast. She smiled, thinking about how wonderfully considerate he was. "Sure. You two start without me. I'll be right back." Catherine wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. Why didn't Gwen want an omelet? Luis's omelets are tres fantastique," Catherine spoke around her mouthful of food. "Catherine.remember it's not polite to speak with your mouth full." "I'm sorry, Sheri," Catherine's speech was again garbled, and this time Sheridan could do nothing but laugh. "You," she shook her head as she kissed the crown of Catherine's glistening black head. 


	15. Parts Seventeen and Eighteen

Part Seventeen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis.Mijo, I wasn't expecting you," Pilar said, pulling her son into a quick hug as soon as he entered the Mansion. "Sheridan," Pilar acknowledged Sheridan with a kiss to her cheek and a smile. "Where's Catherine?" she asked, looking over Sheridan's shoulder. "She's at home with Gwen." "Gwen?" Pilar questioned. Confused. "What's going on here?" "We'll explain everything later, Mama," Luis told her distractedly. "Mama? Where's Theresa?" "She's upstairs helping Ethan with some paperwork."  
  
The look that passed between Sheridan and Luis was enough to raise Pilar's suspicions. "Theresita's done something foolish again, hasn't she?" she said. Her words more a statement than a question. "I told her." Pilar sighed worriedly, wringing her hands. "But does she listen? No. Your sister's stubborn, Luis. She does not heed my warnings. What has she done this time?" "Pilar," Sheridan took Pilar's restless hands in hers and gave her a friendly smile. "We don't know the whole story yet. It wouldn't be fair to say.Luis.tell Ethan I want to speak with him." Luis gave her a slight nod of his head and continued up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen laughed softly as she watched Catherine turn cartwheels in the lush green grass of the backyard. Her yellow sundress flying over her head each time, exposing her little brown legs and stomach, and. "Little Mermaid panties, too? You're a Little Mermaid junkie," she grinned as Catherine fell to an undignified heap on the ground, giggling her pretty dark head off. "I'm not a junkie. What's a junkie?" "Little Mermaid junkie," Gwen reminded her, dropping to the ground beside her and letting her pull her back into the grass. "Well." Catherine rolled her emerald eyes at her, propping herself up on an elbow. "What's a Little Mermaid junkie?" "YOU," Gwen touched her index finger to Catherine's nose.  
  
"I'm a junkie! I'm a junkie!" Catherine squealed, kicking her legs in the air. Gwen groaned. What Catherine didn't know. "Little Mer.do you want some lemonade?" "No," Catherine shook her curly dark head, grinning down into Gwen's brown eyes. "Gwen?" her voice took on a pleading edge. "Yes?" Gwen answered, completely amused. This kid could charm her way into getting whatever she wanted. "Will you push me on the swing? Please?" Gwen didn't think she'd ever seen a child that had pouting down to such an art form. She climbed to her feet unsteadily, a bit dizzy from the head rush. "Sheri and Luis spoil you, don't they?" Catherine giggled and took her offered hand. "You do, too." Gwen laughed. She had a point.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aunt Sheridan," Ethan smiled, opening his arms and drawing her into a hug. "Ethan," Sheridan said, pulling herself out of his arms. "Aunt Sheridan?" Sheridan groaned softly at the slightly hurt, mightily confused expression on her nephew's face. "Oh, Ethan," she sighed, giving him a quick hug. "I love you, Dumbass. I just can't help myself." Ethan stared back at her with his infamous 'DUH' look. "Do you have any, ANY idea what you have done?" Sheridan asked. "Ethan," she said, crossing her arms across her chest with a frown. "Where's Gwen?" Realization dawned on him slowly, and Sheridan was relieved to see guilt flash in those blue eyes if only for a fraction of a second. "She's gone." "Where?" Sheridan prodded, knowing full well where, but Ethan had no idea. She wanted to make him squirm a little bit. He deserved it. "I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "You don't know?" Sheridan scoffed. "You don't know or you don't care? Which is it?"  
  
"Aunt Sheridan." "Don't Aunt Sheridan me, Ethan," she warned, resisting the urge to rap her knuckles against his forehead and ask if anyone were home. "Why did she leave, Ethan? Why? There must be some reason. A really good reason." "I don't know," Ethan offered, cringing when he saw the angry flash of her blue eyes. "Not the right answer, is it?" his voice came out in a tiny whisper. "What do you think?" Sheridan rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed glare. "I.she saw me kiss Theresa.I don't know what the big deal is. We're just friends." "Oh my God, Ethan! Do you hear yourself?" Sheridan groaned loudly. "Friends, Ethan? You've kissed friends in front of Gwen before. Has she ever reacted this way?" "I don't know," Ethan shrugged his shoulders again. "You're hopeless," Sheridan shook her head, stalking toward the Mansion again and leaving her bewildered nephew standing by the pool.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
How does Sheridan keep up with you, Gwen wondered as she slumped down on the sofa beside her giggling little charge. She'd kept her word and pushed Catherine on the swing. Higher and higher until she was afraid the little girl would topple out, and she'd have the unenviable job of telling Sheridan and Luis it was her fault. She did not have one iota of willpower when it came to resisting those big, sparkling green eyes. And when Catherine's full pink lips had that adorable pout on them, and she twirled a black curl around her finger, looking up at her expectantly.she turned into mush. She was going to be a terrible mother. "Let me guess," she laughed as Catherine pointed the remote at the television. "The Little Mermaid." "Non," Catherine shook her dark head with another giggle. What was with this tiny girl today? She'd laughed, and she'd laughed, and she'd laughed. Gwen'd never heard so much laughter in such a short time from one person. "Blue's Clues," Gwen grimaced.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Theresa, use your head," Luis told his little sister. Theresa's brown eyes were staring off dreamily into space, and she clasped her hands in front of her. "Luis, you say that too much," she said. "I'd rather use my heart." Pilar lifted her eyes to the heavens and sent a silent prayer God's way. Hoping he might give her the patience to guide her willful daughter. "Theresa," Luis bit out in exasperation. "Luis, why aren't you happy for me? Fate led me to Ethan, and Fate made me so irresistible to him, he didn't pull back when I kissed him." "Wait a minute," Luis's jaw set in a hard line. "I thought Ethan kissed you." Theresa's mouth formed an 'O' when she realized she'd totally said something she shouldn't have. "He wanted to kiss me, Luis. I could see it all over his face."  
  
"YOU kissed HIM. Theresa, did you ever stop to think about Gwen?" "What about her?" Theresa shrugged her slim shoulders. "She's just an obstacle in my way to Ethan." "Theresita!" Pilar gasped at her daughter's bluntness. "It's true, Mama," Theresa insisted. "Ethan doesn't love her the way he loves me." "Has Ethan told you he loves you?" Luis questioned her. "No," Theresa admitted reluctantly. "But he would have if Gwen hadn't shown up and started crying. That was so selfish of her, ruining mine and Ethan's first kiss like that." "Dios Mio!" Pilar exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart. "My daughter," she shook her head sadly. Luis met Sheridan's blue eyes across the foyer and heaved a heavy sigh at the emotions so clear there. His little sister's obsession with making Ethan hers was a wrench in their relationship that obviously wasn't going to go away soon.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue's Clues finally went off, and Gwen had never experienced more relief in her life. She'd take Ariel any day, she thought, yawning slightly as she stretched against the pillows. Catherine offered her a bite of the enormous red apple she held with both her hands, and Gwen refused with an amused smile, reaching forward and wiping the juice that dribbled down her little chin away with her thumb. "That apple's all yours," she laughed. "You're a mess. What is Sheri going to say?" Catherine's green eyes twinkled at her, but she didn't say anything. "Sheri's better at this than I am, isn't she? Catherine," she sighed as the little girl climbed into her lap and made herself comfortable. "You're the expert.what makes someone a good mommy?" Catherine gazed at her for several seconds then she lay her half-eaten apple in her lap. Gwen had serious doubts the pretty yellow sundress was going to survive the day.  
  
"Hugs," Catherine giggled, looping her arms around her neck and squeezing hard. "Hugs," Gwen laughed with her, brushing her dark curls from her face. "That's not too hard. What else?" "Mommies have to make us brush our teeth. Even if we don't want to," Catherine informed her, with a serious look on her face. "No cavities," Gwen muttered under her breath. "Got it." "Mommies have to watch cartoons, and tuck us in, and play, and sing us goodnight." "I have a terrible voice." Catherine's fingers flexed and relaxed against her own. "It doesn't matter," she told Gwen. "Read stories to us at bedtime," she continued her list. "Make sure we take our baths." "What about making breakfast?" "Luis does that, but mommies can too," Catherine told her matter-of-factly. Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. "What do you think is the most important thing all good mommies do?" she asked the little girl. "Say 'I love you', Silly," Catherine rolled her green eyes at her. "Is that all?" Gwen teased her, tickling her stomach and sides and causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Hugs!" Catherine squealed as she squirmed to get away from her. "No tickling!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen took the offered glass of ice water from Sheridan's outstretched hand gratefully and lifted it to her lips. The cushions of the sofa shifted under Sheridan's additional weight, and Gwen rest her blond head against Sheridan's shoulder with a shaky sigh, her fingertips tracing the rim of the glass nervously. Tiny beads of condensation formed on the outside, and Gwen fixed her golden brown eyes on one bead in particular, watching it zig and zag down the glass and make a tiny wet patch against the soft fabric of her white pants. She rubbed the patch absently with the pad of her thumb as her voice escaped her lips in a soft murmur. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Sher."  
  
"I know," Sheridan answered her in a soft whisper. "I know. But Gwen, waiting is only going to make it harder. You do realize that, don't you? I know you're overwhelmed and even a little frightened, but you don't have to do this alone. Ignoring his.behavior of the last few weeks, Ethan has always been a good guy. He deserves to know he's going to be a father." Gwen removed her head from Sheridan's shoulder, leaning forward and setting the glass in her hands on a coaster on the coffee table. "I don't want him coming back to me out of some sense of obligation," she muttered, refusing to meet Sheridan's blue eyes. "Obviously, he doesn't consider ten years of our lives a meaningful relationship. He couldn't even come to me and tell me he wanted to end things. He took the coward's way out, and now he's dating her. I'm sorry, Sheridan, but Ethan hasn't exactly been racking up any good guy points with me lately. I'm not even sure if I want him in MY life anymore."  
  
"I'm disappointed too," Sheridan admitted with a frown, standing up and walking toward the window to check on Catherine and Luis. She could barely see their figures outlined against the dusky horizon. "But," she sighed, grasping Gwen's hand in hers when she came to stand beside her, watching Catherine and Luis at play, "I still don't think he should be denied the chance of being a father to this baby. And I don't think you do either. Gwen?" she questioned softly, giving Gwen's hand a gentle squeeze. "I could stay." "You and Catherine haven't seen much of Luis since he went back to work, Sher. Go. I'll be fine. This is something Ethan and I are going to have to work out by ourselves anyway. I know where to find you if I need you. Now go. Ethan should be here any minute." "You're going to be okay," Sheridan smiled, letting herself out the front door, "whatever happens, you have us."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis! Luis! I caught one. Look," Catherine said excitedly, holding her cupped little hands up higher so Luis could get a better look. Slowly, she opened her hands, and the firefly's blinking yellow light illuminated the expression of awe on her face and the amazement so evident in her sparkling green eyes. "Tres belle," Catherine breathed, smiling up at Luis. "Non, non, non," she fretted when the firefly flitted away. "Sheri," she pouted the moment she felt Sheridan's presence just steps away, "it flew away." "I know, Catherine," Sheridan said softly, kneeling and opening her arms to the little girl, "that's what wild things do." "But I wasn't hurting it, Sheri. I was soft."  
  
Sheridan combed her fingers through the tangle of black curls, lifting one silky end to tickle it against Catherine's scrunched up nose and making her smile. "Sheri!" "C'mere," Sheridan laughed, grabbing Catherine close and twirling her around until they were both breathless with laughter. "We'll catch another one if you want." Catherine's green eyes darted from Sheridan's face to Luis and back, and she held out her little hand for Luis to take. "Non, je veux regarder les etoiles." "Mama's star?" Sheridan asked quietly as Catherine tugged Luis closer to them, placing his hand on Sheridan's cheek. "Mama's star," Catherine nodded. "Luis, kiss Sheri." "Catherine," Sheridan laughed, ducking her blond head in embarrassment. "If Luis wants to." the rest of Sheridan's protest was forgotten as Luis lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. "Luis wants to," Luis chuckled, caressing Sheridan's jaw with the pad of his thumb. "Now what Catherine?" Sheridan laughed at Catherine's proud smile. "Hugs!" Catherine giggled, looping an arm around Luis's neck. "Kisses!" she squealed when Luis placed loud kisses on each of her cheeks, wrestling her from Sheridan's arms. "Sheri! Sheri, help!"  
  
"Mama's star," Catherine whispered later as they lay on their backs with the velvety grass and fragrant flowers surrounding them, her black curls spilling over Luis's shoulder as she pointed to a twinkling star lighting up the night sky with its brilliance. "It's beautiful," Luis murmured, gathering Sheridan closer to him. Her blue eyes sparkled with the crystal sheen of tears in the darkness. Luis slid his hand beneath the pale yellow cotton of the shirt she wore, tracing lazy circles along the warm skin he found there and offering her his silent comfort for what she couldn't change. "She watches me," Catherine said softly, twirling a slender blade of grass between her thumb and forefinger. "She does," Sheridan agreed, covering the tiny hand that rest over Luis's steadily beating heart with her own. "I miss Mama, Sheri," Catherine said somberly, tickling the blade of grass along the features of Sheridan's face then moving onto Luis's chin. "I do too, Sweetie," Sheridan replied, "It's okay to miss her. We're doing okay though, aren't we?" "Oui," Catherine nodded, lacing her much smaller fingers through Sheridan's fingers, " because we have Luis, and he's going to stay with us forever and ever." Sheridan held Luis's gaze in silence as the sounds of the night surrounded them, and Catherine's natural curiosity led her to get up and investigate. Forever and ever, Luis, she asked him with her eyes. "Sheri! Sheri!" Catherine's cry and the twin beams of Ethan's approaching headlights shattered the moment, and Sheridan could only laugh when Luis discovered the source of her excitement. "Sheri! The bugs! Ils chantent!" 


	16. Part Nineteen

Part Nineteen  
  
"I'm so mad at him, Whitney. I'm never forgiving him," Theresa vowed, melodramatically throwing herself to the twin mattress below. Whitney sighed, perching on the edge of the bed with one leg tucked beneath her. She opened her mouth to talk some sense into her exasperating best friend, but Theresa cut her off without a second thought. Just as well, Whitney decided. In Theresa's mind, anybody that interfered with her Cinderella story coming true was the enemy-even an innocent, helpless baby.  
  
"He was supposed to take me to lunch at the Country Club. I've never been to the Country Club, Whitney," Theresa whined. "I bragged to all my friends about it. How are they going to believe the richest, most handsome man in Harmony is dating me, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, if they don't see my picture in the society pages?"  
  
"Gwen's doctor rescheduled the sonogram at the last minute," Whitney repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "And Ethan promised to take you to the Country Club another day, didn't he?" Theresa gave the pillow in her arms a frustrated punch. "I bet Gwen paid the doctor to go out of town so she could ruin another one of mine and Ethan's dates. She's got enough money of her own," Theresa grumbled, sitting up and drawing her knees beneath her chin. "Why does she want Ethan anyway?"  
  
Whitney's mouth set in a straight line, holding in another sigh. Choosing to ignore Theresa's comments, Whitney reminded Theresa of the agreement Gwen and Ethan had reached over a month ago when Gwen first revealed her pregnancy to Ethan. "I know you'd like to believe different, Theresa, but Ethan IS the father of Gwen's baby, and he made a promise to be there for his child no matter what happens between him and Gwen."  
  
"She got pregnant on purpose. How can Ethan even be sure it's his baby?" Theresa's brown eyes lit up with the makings of an idea. "Dr. Russell can do a paternity test and prove it's not Ethan's baby, and Gwen will be out of Ethan's life forever," Theresa squealed. "Whitney, it's perfect! She's ruining everything. I finally got Ethan, and she and her baby are ruining everything for me. Last week Ethan was supposed to take me to the movies," Theresa told Whitney with wide, wet, teeming brown eyes. "We were supposed to see that new movie I told you about, the one I was really excited to see, and Gwen called. Ethan dumped me to have dinner at her parents' house, Whitney."  
  
"I'm sure he had a wonderful time," Whitney responded, the sarcastic edge in her voice growing with each word, "explaining to Gwen's parents why he's not going to marry their pregnant daughter because he's going out with a girl still in high school. Honestly, Theresa." "I'm mature for my age!" Theresa shouted defensively. "I can't believe you, Whit. You're taking Gwen's side instead of mine. She's the bad guy. Not me."  
  
Whitney bit her tongue and walked toward the door, trying her best not to hold Theresa's immaturity and narcissism against her. She'd grown up with Theresa, loved her like a sister, and knew that her heart was a generous heart when she wasn't too caught up in her own self-made dramas, but sometimes.sometimes Theresa made it a little hard for Whitney to LIKE her. Whitney paused in the doorway, letting her voice soften with affection to lessen the sting of the unwanted advice she was about to bestow. "I'm telling you this because I love you.grow up and get over yourself, Theresa, before you become someone I can't be friends with."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"J'adore les fleurs," Catherine told Sheridan happily as she pushed her small plastic yellow shovel back and forth in the dirt. Beside her, Sheridan smiled, tugging the gloves off her hands and gently laying them down in grass. Her blue eyes twinkled as she noted the little girl's progress or lack thereof tending to what actually amounted to a cluster of weeds. Smudges of dirt dotted Catherine's cheeks, hands, and knees. To Sheridan it seemed there wasn't an inch on her entire body untouched by dirt.  
  
Gwen too apparently, judging from the highly amused expression adorning her face as she approached them, brown eyes alight with held-in laughter. Sheridan gave one of the black curls peeking out from beneath the red and white checkered bandana Catherine wore a teasing tug before climbing to her feet and greeting Gwen. She wiped her hands on the legs of her denim shorts as she spoke. "How'd the sonogram go?"  
  
"Well," Gwen answered, handing over another grainy black and white picture. "Maybe there's hope for me after all," Gwen smirked. "This time I can actually SEE my baby." Sheridan crouched down, showing Catherine the picture. "Sheri!" Catherine exclaimed excitedly. "I can see it! I can!" Sheridan laughed, agreeing with her. "I can too." She stood back up, offering the picture back to Gwen. "What about Ethan, Gwen? He never was good at finding Waldo," Sheridan said, blue eyes dancing.  
  
"True," Gwen replied, bursting into girlish, happy laughter when she revealed Ethan still suffered the same handicap. Dissolving into laughter herself, Sheridan slipped an arm through Gwen's arm, and they started walking toward the house, Catherine racing ahead of them. "Catherine!" Sheridan cried when the little imp headed straight for the sprinklers, drenching herself and becoming a muddy, dripping mess of long dark curls and bottled up energy in just seconds. Sheridan knew it was useless to try to prevent her from going to Luis when she saw him climb out of his jeep so she didn't even try.  
  
"Luis! Luis!" Catherine squealed as Luis grabbed her up and held her at arm's length, her little sandaled feet dangling in the air as she giggled. "Somebody needs a bath," Luis grinned, bringing her closer and hugging her tight. He accepted Catherine's wet kisses to his cheeks and her fierce hug and held his arms out to Sheridan. Catherine's emerald eyes sparkled with happiness as Luis kissed Sheridan soundly on the mouth, and Gwen couldn't help but smile at the three of them, resting a protective hand over her own abdomen. "Catherine, you got Luis's uniform dirty," Sheridan scolded half- heartedly. "He can't go back to work with mud all over it."  
  
"Gwen," Luis acknowledged the smirking blond observing them with a friendly smile. "I'm not going back to work. Not today anyway," Luis explained when three pairs of eyes grew wide, two with surprise and one with undisguised pleasure. "It's a slow day. That, and an old friend's in town," Luis revealed. "Sam gave me the rest of the day off so we could catch up, and I thought we'd all have dinner at the Lobster Shack this evening. You're invited, Gwen."  
  
"Thank you, Luis, but I don't think," Gwen began only to be interrupted by Catherine. "Please," the little girl pleaded, full pink lips pouting irresistibly. "Sheri, tell Gwen she has to come." Sheridan turned to Luis, threading her fingers through his, and resolutely studying their linked hands as she asked him a question burning in her mind. "This friend, Luis, did you.how long have you known.what's." Luis chuckled, bringing their hands to his mouth and pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her palm. "Hank? HE and I grew up together," Luis stated, putting extra emphasis on the word 'he.' "He's my oldest friend, and Chief Bennett's brother," Luis told her, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement as all traces of jealousy left her eyes and demeanor. He let Catherine slide down his side and winked at Gwen as she grasped the little girl's hand and tugged her toward the house.  
  
"Luis, I wasn't jealous," Sheridan protested. "I was just.okay," she relented when she realized he wasn't buying what she was selling for a nanosecond, "I WAS jealous, but only a little. Barely, if you could even call it that. But I was all set to yell at you and strangle you and ask you how you dared invite an old girlfriend to have dinner with us." Sheridan was out of breath by the time she finished her mini-tirade, and she didn't have time to protest any further before Luis caught her lips with his own, kissing any remnants of her earlier doubts away.  
  
"Still jealous?" he teased. "No," Sheridan ducked her blond head in embarrassment, "but I think, no, I'm pretty sure a little more convincing wouldn't hurt." The corners of her mouth twitched with the threat of a smile as his handsome face loomed closer to hers, and she squealed with laughter as he hauled her up against him, attacking her face and mouth with playful kisses. "Convinced, because I think I still see the tiniest bit of doubt in your eyes," Luis said, unable to control the grin that he felt taking over his face. "No doubts, Luis," Sheridan replied, the brilliance of her smile almost overwhelming him, "but if you want to kiss me again, I won't complain." Luis kissed her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her in a tight bear hug with no complaint at all. 


	17. Part Twenty

Part Twenty  
  
"M-I-C..K-E-Y" Catherine sang at the top of her lungs as the bar of perfumed soap slipped from her fingers, disappearing under the bubbles that surrounded her. "M-O-U-S-E," she cried triumphantly as she resurfaced, the retrieved bar of soap once again serving as her microphone. Watching her from his tubside crouch, Luis couldn't help but smile. She was a true marvel. "Luis, j'adore Mickey," Catherine grinned at him, scooping a handful of bubbles into her tiny palm and blowing them gently in his direction. When they landed on his nose, Luis pretended he felt an almost physical blow, sending him to a heap on the bathroom rug and causing Catherine to giggle riotously. "Luis, you are silly." "Not as silly as you, Kitty Cat," Luis said, giving the wet curl brushing against her button nose a playful tug. You adore EVERYTHING, he thought to himself. Catherine beamed at the gesture and the nickname. Her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously just seconds before she released a rather pitiful roar, slapping her hands in the water and sending bubbles flying everywhere. She shrieked with little girl giggles though when Luis grabbed her up in an enormous fluffy white towel and carried her off in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
Luis released Catherine and a grateful sigh when he spied the clothes Gwen had so thoughtfully lain out across the twin bed. He chuckled embarrassedly and faced the opposite wall when Catherine promptly dropped the towel and reached for the Little Mermaid panties with an excited squeal. He just knew she was going to give him a heart attack in her teenaged years if she didn't acquire any modesty. Once he was sure she had them on, Luis reached for her small hand, rubbing the abandoned towel vigorously over her damp curls. Laying the towel across the foot of the bed, he prompted Catherine to turn around while he worked a brush through her hair as best he could. Finally, he gave up, directing Catherine to raise her arms over her head so he could slip the white cotton tee-shirt on her. A cheerful cluster of daisies decorated the front, and again he found himself unable to resist Catherine's infectious personality when she smiled proudly, smiling right back at her. Catherine held onto his knee as she stepped into the rest of her smart little ensemble then lifted her tiny feet up one by one so Luis could help her buckle the white sandals that adorned them. "Are we ready?" he asked. "Oui," Catherine nodded affirmatively, black curls bouncing back into charming disarray, "We're ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sher, I can't believe I let you and Luis talk me into this," Gwen sighed as she gave her appearance in the mirror a critical once-over. Reaching into her purse, she withdrew a tube of lipstick and reapplied it to her lips, watching Sheridan's profile out of the corner of her eyes. Sheridan adjusted the strap of her own purse distractedly, keeping a watchful eye on Catherine's sandaled feet peeking out from beneath the bathroom stall. "Catherine, are you sure you don't need any help?" Sheridan repeated her earlier question. "Sheri, I'm a big girl. I can do it by myself," Catherine huffed behind the bathroom door, causing both Sheridan and Gwen to smile. Gwen tucked the tube of lipstick back into her purse and turned around to smirk at Sheridan. "I'd swear she was yours. The stubbornness is a dead giveaway."  
  
Sheridan laughed softly and entreated, "You're really not having a good time? He seems like a nice guy. And," she dropped her voice to a teasing whisper, "I saw him checking you out." "Sher," Gwen groaned. "The man's ego is bigger than his brain. Obviously he hasn't read the tabloids. He wouldn't give me a second glance if he knew I were pregnant." "Gwen," Sheridan reproached. "I'm not having THAT bad of a time," Gwen relented. "My God, do you have any idea how long it's been since another man besides Ethan has flirted with me? I hardly remember how to respond." "Ethan flirts?" Sheridan giggled, immediately stifling her laughter when it earned her an odd look from a matronly woman exiting the bathroom stall next to Catherine's. As soon as the woman was gone, Sheridan started laughing softly again and Gwen joined her. "Enjoy the attention," Sheridan advised. "Flirt back." "Sher, I don't know," Gwen said hesitantly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how," Sheridan shook her blond head, blue eyes twinkling at both the expression on Gwen's face and Catherine's grudging admittance behind the bathroom stall that she did, in fact, need help. "I'll just have to give you a refresher," she winked as Catherine emerged sporting a frustrated pout on her lips, the straps of her short-alls dangling freely. "It'll be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Following the amusing spectacle that dinner at the Lobster Shack had turned into, Luis and Sheridan walked hand in hand along the pier with Gwen, Hank, and Catherine trailing behind them. Catherine had all but adopted Hank as her newest friend, and Hank, after bragging about his time spent in France and the bits and pieces of the French language he'd picked up, doggedly fielded Catherine's rapid-fire, unending barrage of questions in a terribly unconvincing French accent. His vocabulary, Sheridan and Gwen had quickly discovered, was rather limited and not much better, but his willingness to make a fool out of himself to humor Catherine had already won him several brownie points with the two women, grudging and otherwise. Gwen liked Hank despite herself, and Sheridan couldn't be happier. Luis, on the other hand.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan slid her arm through his, resting her head against his shoulder as her fingers traced patterns on the back of his hand. "What's wrong? You know I wasn't serious back at the Lobster Shack, don't you? I'm not interested in any other man but you. I love you," she told him with simple sincerity, gazing up at him and willing his long face to disappear. Luis regarded her silently, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and finally he spoke, putting her fears to rest. "I love you too, and trust me," he grinned, "Hank has a snowball's chance in hell of winning you away from me." "Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to look so smug," Sheridan laughed, giving his arm a playful swat. "What's bothering you then? You haven't said two words since we left the Lobster Shack," Sheridan mused. Glancing back at Gwen and Hank, Luis muttered, "He's interested." "Luis," Sheridan pulled away from him slightly as indignation started to well within her on Gwen's behalf. "Gwen's beautiful, intelligent, successful.Hank could do a lot worse."  
  
"Not to mention pregnant and vulnerable as hell right now," Luis retorted. "I'd hate for Hank to do something to hurt her, that's all. She needs someone she and her baby can depend on, and I'm not so sure Hank's that person. He's a good guy, but commitment tends to, well, terrify him. He's never been serious about anybody. No strings attached flings are more his style." Melting impossibly at the protectiveness he was displaying toward her best friend, Sheridan smiled at him once again, this time with tears shimmering in her blue eyes. She'd marry him in that moment if he asked her. She'd met the most perfect imperfect man, and she was realizing a little more everyday that she loved him to distraction. "Keep it up, and you're never going to get rid of me," she tried to inject a little teasing into her words. "That's the plan," Luis answered her with a smile in his eyes. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against her soft hair as he sought out the rest of their evening entourage. Chuckling when he saw Catherine fit Gwen's and Hank's hands together then scamper in his and Sheridan's direction, he shook his head and drew back to look into Sheridan's not-so-innocent, pleased blue eyes. "You're raising a little matchmaker."  
  
Sheridan didn't deny the accusation. 


End file.
